Kitsune
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: Sacrificing both their lives, Kakashi uses Kamui to send Naruto, who was using too much of Kyuubi's power, and himself to a new world with a new set of rules.  NarutoxMiss Martian
1. Chapter 1

Alright, you may hate me for publishing another story, but this one has been in the works for quite a while. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything from the DC universe.

"_Shit"_ thought Kakashi, leaping to avoid a random attack from his student. For many readers, they would believe it to be an attack from Sasuke, or perhaps Kakashi was training with his team. Both ideas are incredibly…wrong. Kakashi was fighting Naruto not for training, but for survival. The young boy had tapped into too much of the Kyuubi's chakra, and was becoming corrupted by it, becoming little more than an animal. He was attacking anything and everything. Kakashi was running out of options. Although Naruto had only tapped into a tiny bit of Kyuubi's power, he was slowly drawing on more and more, losing more of his conscious thought the more power he drew.

He was stuck with little to no options. Naruto's power was steadily growing with every draw from Kyuubi, and he was becoming even wilder. He could either attempt to fight, but at the rate Naruto was drawing on the demon Youki, his attacks would more than likely prove ineffective. The way he saw it, he only had two options left. Let Naruto's rage subside, or use the special ability granted him by his Mangekyo Sharingan. Kamui, a technique able to send anything he focused on to another dimension. However, even that was nearly pointless as he still had trouble with fast moving targets. But as Naruto continued destroying, Kakashi saw that he had little choice. He did, however, have an idea.

Naruto, three tails of youki behind him, caught sight once again of his sensei, and let out a roar as he charged. Kakashi stood his ground, waiting for the opportune moment. As Naruto got closer and closer, Kakashi began having second thoughts, though he knew he couldn't turn back now. Was he really prepared to die to stop his student? He didn't know what waited on the other side of Kamui. However, as he looked to Naruto, his face beneath his mask hardened with resolve and he lifted his forehead protector off his Sharingan, which shifted into its Mangekyo form. As Naruto brought up his now clawed hand to slash at his teacher, but at the last moment, Kakashi leapt into the air, grabbing onto Naruto's back. A feat in itself as the youki shroud was incredibly hot.

"I am sorry it has come to this Naruto" said Kakashi, before the air around them both began to swirl and warp. Naruto struggled, but Kakashi held him firmly. He couldn't get away. Any onlooker would have seen the air around them both distort, with them both seemingly pulled toward the focal point of the distortion. And in a moment more, they had vanished.

Gotham City-February 16th-12:32 EST

Kakashi was hit by something cold and hard. Or he had hit something cold and hard. He couldn't tell. Opening his eyes, he found himself on a concrete ground, an inch or two of snow covering it. Through his mask, he could see his breath as he exhaled. Looking around, he saw Naruto, also unconscious, lying in a pool of water, more than likely snow which melted from the youki shroud. Looking around, he put away his Sharingan, and looked toward a large group of people.

"You have to help us" he said weakly. "We need to find a hospital." The group of people merely stared in confusion, and Kakashi tried again. "Do you hear me? We need medical attention." Once more, everyone looked confused. One of them tried to speak, but Kakashi couldn't understand a single word. That explained their confusion. They were speaking two different languages. One of the members of the group looked up and pointed, before the rest of the mob looked as well. Many seemed to panic as a large shadow overtook them and appeared to become even larger. As they ran away, Kakashi saw a large black object land before him, back turned towards him and his student. The large mass stood and Kakashi saw it was a man in a strange suit. It was dark grey with a black Bat symbol on the front. He had a black cape and a cowl which hid the majority of his face. Two pointed ears extended from the top of his mask. Kakashi, while not feeling a great amount of chakra from the man, could see that he was built for combat, meaning he was obviously a Shinobi or some other form of warrior. When he spoke, Kakashi was relieved that he could actually understand their language.

"Who are you?" he asked in their language.

"We are Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf" replied Kakashi. While he was happy that someone spoke their language, he was still a Shinobi, and he wasn't about to give more information than that on the off chance this person might be a foe. The man frowned, recognizing the military protocol, though he seemed confused as to what a Shinobi, or the Hidden Leaf were.

"Both of you need to come with me" he said, flipping a button and Kakashi saw a large black, metal vehicle of some kind moved on its own behind the man. Kakashi looked suspicious, but realized now was not the time to act that way. Rather, he needed to do what was necessary to make sure he and Naruto were safe. Lifting the young blonde, Kakashi supported the unconscious student and moved him into the odd vehicle, before getting in himself.

"I'm going to need you to cover your eyes. Where we're going is a secret location. I'm sure someone such as yourself can understand, and understand that it's not a request." Kakashi did not question the odd man, merely slipping Naruto's forehead protector over his eyes, regardless of the fact that the boy was unconscious, before slipping his own forehead protector down over his other eye. Once the man seemed to be sure that there would be no peeking, Kakashi felt the vehicle begin to move. He let out a deep breath, trying to maintain his calm, cool demeanor. He was unsure of what was going to happen next. What he couldn't see though, was beneath Naruto's clothes, the seal flashed, before fading into the skin…its purpose filled.

Washington DC-July 4th-14:30 EDT

"Kore wa totemo taikutsudesu." Kakashi sighed at his student.

"Naruto, it was nice enough that Martian Manhunter took the time to use his telepathic powers to give you an understanding of English. The least you could do is put that knowledge to good use" he said, making Naruto glare at him.

"Fine…But I don't see the point in having to do this. Just because you're being inducted into this 'Justice League' doesn't mean I am" replied Naruto. "I could be using this time to train in my new powers." Kakashi just sighed again. Apparently, his Kamui had altered Naruto's seal, causing it to absorb all of Kyuubi's power. With the Fox now drained of his strength, he now had begun teaching his jailor in the use of his powers. The main thing Naruto had learned was shape-shifting, which he was glad of, as he had gained quite a few…interesting physical features. He now had hidden a pair of elongated fox ears, clawed hands, red eyes with slit-pupils, and nine flowing fox tails. Another part of his training was learning to fight with the tails, because he as of yet couldn't fight without tripping up on them or stepping on them.

"That may be true" said Kakashi. "However, as a 'sidekick' it is kind of expected."

"First off" countered Naruto, "I'm not your 'sidekick'. I'm you're partner. Secondly, we're not even heroes technically. Plus, your 'superhero' outfit is just your Anbu uniform and mask. By the way, what kind of nostalgia freak keeps that on their person at all times?"

"It never hurts to be prepared. It's stronger than most armor. Plus, it allowed me to be able to replicate it for you." Naruto sighed. It was true. He was wearing a custom Anbu uniform. He even had a porcelain mask like Kakashi. His however was of a fox rather than a dog. Together they had gone to New York after Gotham, becoming Inu and Kitsune. Now, Kakashi was being asked to join the Justice League at the request of Batman, who had apparently found them after they had arrived in that world.

"Besides" he said. "Some of the other 'Partners' will be here as well for an induction into the League, so maybe you'll be asked to join too."

"Uhh, But besides Robin I don't know any of the 'partners'. And even with Robin, we're not exactly good friends" said Naruto, walking out into a large library type area, while from the other side of the room entered Martian Manhunter, Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Flash, and Robin, along with three other boys, more around his age than Robin.

"Dude, who're those two?" asked one of the other boys, dressed in a yellow and red outfit with a symbol of a lightning bolt that allowed Naruto to see he was connected to Flash.

"Hey, Inu, Kitsune, what's up?" asked Robin.

"Kurappu ā" said Naruto quietly, getting an elbow to the side from Kakashi. "Oww, Sensei" said Naruto, rubbing his side. The adult League members aside from Batman all spoke Japanese chuckled. The archer boy, who appeared to be Green Arrow's apprentice didn't know whether to glare or smirk. However, the other three boys did nothing. Naruto knew for a fact that while he did understand a little bit, Robin wasn't as well versed in Japanese as his mentor.

"Glad you both could make it" said Batman.

"Yes well, luckily for us, New York isn't quite as loaded with super villains as other cities. Just run of the mill criminals for the most part. It saves time" said Kakashi, pulling out his little orange book.

"Seriously Sensei, even Batman there isn't as prepared as you" said Naruto. "What did you do, seal everything you owned into storage scrolls to carry wherever you go?"

"Well then, Robin, nice to see you again" said Kakashi, changing the subject to avoid Naruto's question. "Batman, J'onn, Tornado. Always a pleasure. However, I don't think I've ever personally met Green Arrow, Aquaman or Flash."

"Yeaaah, I have no idea who you are" said Flash, getting elbowed in the ribs by his sidekick. "Hey" he said, looking down at his yellow-clad partner. Kakashi and Green Arrow shook hands before the same was done between himself and Aquaman before he finally shook with Flash.

"And let me guess" said Kakashi. "You three would be Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. Am I correct in that assumption?" The three nodded, but Kakashi could see three different reactions behind the nods. Kid Flash's was fast with a somewhat goofy smile. The boy was eager. Aqualad's nod of the head was much more courteous and respectful. Kakashi believed he would come to like Aqualad. And then there was Speedy. Kakashi and Naruto were for a moment reminded of Sasuke. The attitude behind the nod was telling them than this kid thought they weren't worth his time. He seemed rather arrogant and angry.

"Anyway, make yourselves at home kids" said Flash, as the sidekicks all sat down on the chairs in the library.

"And where are you going?" asked Speedy.

"Quick debriefing and discussion of the coincidence that four ice villains attack all on the same day" said Batman. "It won't take long." Heading over to another door, a something came from the roof of the doorway, shining a light over each of the league members. "I've already taken the liberty of entering your information into our computer banks" he said, turning to Kakashi. As the light flashed over each member, a computerized voice spoke the name of each of them.

"Recognized" it said. "Batman, 02. Aquaman, 06. Flash, 04. Green Arrow, 08. Inu, 17. Martian Manhunter, 07. Red Tornado, 16." As it finished, a door marked 'Justice League Members Only' slid open.

"That's it?" Naruto sighed as Green Arrow's partner Speedy asked the question in protest. "You promised us a real look inside" he continued. "Not a glorified back-stage pass."

"It's a first step" said Aquaman, trying to reassure him. "You've been granted access few others get." Speedy wasn't buying it however.

"Oh really?" he said, indicating a viewing platform above, separated from the library room by thick glass. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?" His voice was rising in anger.

"Roy" said Green Arrow. "You just need to be patient." Once again, Speedy was having none of it.

"What I need…" he began. "Is respect." Turning around, he looked at Naruto and the other 'partners' as Naruto called them. "They're treating us like kids" continued Speedy. "Worse…like Sidekicks." Naruto nodded in understanding, but didn't make any attempt to say anything. "We deserve better than this." Finished Speedy. He looked at the other 'partners' for agreement and found nothing.

"You're kidding right?" asked Speedy. "You're playing there game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be THE day. Step ONE in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well…Sure" said Kid Flash, uncertainly. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ" countered Speedy, causing all but Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, and Kakashi's eyes to widen. "I bet they didn't tell you that the hall is just a front for the tourists…and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing…an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Batman glared at Green Arrow, who looked a bit embarrassed, much like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. "I know, I know" he said. "But I thought maybe we could make an exception." It was said more like a question than a statement. Batman merely glared harder. "Or not" said Green Arrow, whose face fell ever so slightly.

"You are not helping your cause here, son" said Aquaman, stepping up to Speedy. "Stand down…or-"

"Or what?" asked Speedy, cutting him off. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm NOT your son. I'm not even his" he said, turning toward Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner but…not anymore" he continued, throwing his hat on the floor. He turned and began to exit the room, but shot glances at the other four, Naruto being one of them. "I guess they're right about you all" he said as parting words. "You're not ready." With that, he was out of the room.

"Bakageta shashu" muttered Naruto, only to receive a bop on the head from Kakashi. "Gah, ok, ok, I'll speak English, just stop hitting me" he shouted, serving to lighten the mood just a bit. Suddenly, an alarm began blaring, and all of a sudden, several computer screens lit up, on one was a man Naruto learned to be somewhat of the head honcho, regardless of the fact that Batman was technically the Justice League's leader. One of the founding members, Superman.

"Superman to Justice League" he said, "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus" said Batman. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman was cut off by another alert and another League member.

"Zatara to Justice League" he said. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Aten to block out the sun. Requesting full League response." Batman looked to the Man of Steel.

"Superman?" he questioned.

"It's a small fire" he said. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait" said Batman. He pressed a button before announcing, "All Leaguer's rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out." With that, he and the other Adult League Members, now including Kakashi, began to walk away.

"Stay put" said Batman.

"What, why?" asked Robin, who was obviously disgruntled. Naruto was feeling a bit peeved himself.

"This is a League mission" said Aquaman, before Flash took over.

"You're not trained-"

"Since when?" asked Kid Flash, cutting Flash off in his sentence.

"I meant you're not trained to be a part of _this_ team" said Flash.

"There will be other missions" said Aquaman. "When you're ready"

"There'd better be" said Naruto, leaning back in his chair, while the others just looked at him.

"But for now" said Batman, pushing past Naruto's statement, "Stay put." With that, the League continued out the door.

"Glad you didn't bring You-Know-Who?" asked Green Arrow quietly to Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed" was J'onn's simple reply, before they too left.

"When we're ready" asked Kid Flash. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks." The way he said the word made it seem as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"We just have to wait, that's all" said Naruto, standing finally and stretching. "I didn't even want to be here in the first place. "Inu-sensei dragged me along."

"What" asked Robin as though he couldn't believe his ears. "How could you NOT want to come here. To be members of the League." Naruto merely walked up and ruffled the boy's hair, much to his chagrin.

"Not exactly my style. All the flash and flare. I'm trained for stealth and subterfuge, not cameras and limelight" said Naruto.

"Kitsune, you are still just as big of a mystery as the day I walk into the Bat-cave to find you sitting down, cross-legged…on the ceiling" said Robin.

"Aqualad looked down. "My mentor" he said. "My King. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?" said Kid Flash. "They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ…In SPACE!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" asked Aqualad.

"I have a better question" said Robin. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Got me" said Naruto. "I'm still wondering what Project Cadmus is."

"I was wondering that myself" said Aqualad.

"Don't know" said Robin, before smirking. "But I can find out." He made his way over to the computers, punching in a complex series of commands that Naruto watched carefully.

"Access Denied" said the same computerized Female voice that had announced each member of the League.

"Huh" chuckled Robin. "Wanna bet?" He began typing again, and the screens began to change.

"Whoa" said Kid Flash, dumbfounded. "How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Bat-cave" replied Robin smugly. Pressing one more button, the voice once again spoke.

"Access Granted" it said, before bringing up the file on Project Cadmus.

"Alright, Project Cadmus" said Robin. "Genetics lab, here in DC. That's all there is" he finished, turning toward the others. But…" he began again, a smirk on his face. "If Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do? It would be poetic justice" said Aqualad, his mood lightening.

"Hey" said Robin "They're all about Justice"

"But they said stay put" said Aqualad, sighing.

"Anything to break the boredom" said Naruto. "Besides, Batman was the one who told us to stay here, not Inu-sensei. Since I'm not part of the League, nor am I Batman's underling, I don't really have to do what he says, now do I?"

"Besides, they said to stay away from the sun-blocking mission, not this" said Robin, who had his shoulders grabbed by Kid Flash.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going" he said, and the three then turned toward Aqualad.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission" said the Atlantean boy.

"Just like home" said Naruto, who was already making toward the door.

The four arrived at the Cadmus building to find it indeed on fire. Two men, looking to be scientists, were trapped on one of the higher floors. As the firemen tried to calm down the two men, a sudden explosion knocked them out of the window. "Kid Flash" shouted Naruto.

"On it" he said, dashing off, running up the side of the building. He managed to grab the two scientists and ran up the building. Throwing them to the roof, he tried to get there with them, but he lost too much speed to keep going up. Slipping, he fell and managed to grab the ledge of a high window.

"It's what's-his-name" shouted one of the Firemen. "Flash-boy."

"KID FLASH!" shouted Kid Flash. "Why is that so hard?"

"We need a plan" said Aqualad. Looking down, he noticed that Robin had disappeared, and Naruto was smacking his masked forehead.

Both looked to see the boy wonder laughing, using his rappelling line to swing up to the window Kid Flash had grabbed, before helping the yellow-clad young hero into the building. Removing his "water-bearers" out from his metallic backpack-like object, he ran to the firemen.

"I need to borrow that" he said, as the water-bearers and his eel tattoos glowed a bright blue. Suddenly, the water from the fire-hose seemed to ark and was pulled in towards Aqualad. He used it to form a large pillar of water, which he shot skyward with him aboard, to the roof of the building, where the scientists were currently trapped.

"Step aboard…Now" he said in a commanding voice, and the two did indeed jump on the water pillar. He slowly made his way back to the ground, but jumped off at the window that Robin and Kid Flash had entered, managing to keep lowering the water until it reached the ground, dropping the two off. He then ran inside to find Kid Flash, Robin, and surprisingly Naruto all in the dark room. Robin was working on a computer, while Kid Flash was more busy questioning Naruto about how he got in without either he or Robin seeing.

"Thanks for the help" he told Robin.

"You handled it" said the Boy Wonder in his defense. "Besides, we're here to investigate."

"Seriously though Kitsune, how did you get in here. I was hanging outside that window, and Robin helped me in here. Both of us couldn't have missed you entering, yet you're in here waiting for us when Robin pulled me in" said Kid Flash.

Walking out of the room, Aqualad caught sight of someone…or some-thing…enter the elevator and the door closed. "Hey, there's something in the…"

"Elevator's should be locked down" said Kid Flash, knowing where the statement was going.

"This is wrong" said Robin, holding out his wrist, a holographic computer coming out from his glove. "Ah ha, just as I thought. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw" said Aqualad. They heard a grunt and saw Kitsune force open the elevator door.

"And that's why they need an express elevator" he said. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad looked in shock at the elevator shaft, which clearly went far down into the earth instead of down to the main floor below. Firing a line to the top of the shaft, Robin began descending. Kid Flash and Aqualad merely shrugged before grabbing a hold of the line and sliding down. Naruto sighed, and began leaping down the walls of the shaft, using chakra to stick to the walls as he did so.

"I'm at the end of my rope" said Robin, swinging over to the side of the shaft.

"Are you saying that literally or figuratively" asked Naruto, but Aqualad and Kid Flash looked at him in shock.

"Kitsune, are you standing on the wall?" asked Aqualad, before tearing open the elevator doors for the floor they were on.

"What, you've never seen a guy surface walk?" asked Naruto.

"No" said Aqualad and Kid Flash.

"Get used to it, he does it a lot" said Robin.

The dark room they found themselves in was lit only by a dim red light. Deciding to check the place out, Kid Flash took off, despite Aqualad's protest. He continued to run, and tried to turn into a large hallway, only to trip at what he saw and almost be trampled by them as well. The other three were shocked. What looked to be giant, beast-like apes were moving down the hallway, each with a small creature on its back. One of the larger creatures growled at them, but a quick blast of something snapped it back into formation.

"Nooooo, nothing odd going on here" said Naruto sarcastically. Aqualad nodded in agreement. One of the smaller creatures looked at them, before a pair of horns on the top of its head glowed red, its eyes doing the same. Hacking open a door, the group got another surprise at the tanks containing odd creatures.

"Ok, I am officially whelmed" said Robin.

"This is how they hide this place from the world" said Kid Flash in awe. "They're not on the grid. These things are providing the power for this place. It must be what these ones are bred for."

"Of course" said Aqualad. "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragons' teeth into the earth."

"This Cadmus creates new life too" said Robin, accessing a computer panel. "Let's find out why." Hooking up the computer with his own, he began accessing files after hacking the new computer system. "They call them, Genomorphs" he said. "Whoa, look at the stats on these things…Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons."

"They're engineering an army" said Naruto.

"But for who?" asked Kid Flash.

"Wait" said Robin. "There's something else…Project Kr…uh, the file's triple encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't Move" said a commanding voice that cut off the Boy Wonder. Turning, they saw a well-built man in a golden helmet. He was surrounded by several nasty looking Genomorphs.

"Wait" he said. "Robin…Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right" said Naruto, glancing through his mask at the young speedster.

"I know you..." said Aqualad. "Guardian…a hero."

"I do my best" said the now named Guardian.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I think that's my question boys" replied Guardian. "I'm chief of security…you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League…figure this out" he said. Naruto noticed that whatever Robin was doing, he was obviously finished.

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" asked Kid Flash.

"Weapons…what are you-"Guardian was cut off when the small Genomorph on his shoulder began glowing red in its eyes and horns. The man seemed to be struggling, as though being hit with a sudden, intense headache. His eyes suddenly snapped open and his face hardened. "Take 'um down hard" he shouted. "No mercy." His group of Genomorphs quickly sprang into action.

"Time to go" said Naruto, throwing down a smoke pellet, filling the whole room with the opaque smoke. Naruto and Robin quickly escaped to the ceiling, but Kid Flash and Aqualad weren't so lucky, being unable to either jump that high, or having no fancy gadgets to help. While Aqualad took on Guardian, Kid Flash used his speed to turn himself into a human cannonball, launching into several Genomorphs. He was about to be taken from behind, but the Genomorph was knocked away by Naruto.

"Thanks man" said Kid Flash.

"Don't Mention it." The speedster turned to find Naruto on his back holding off two Genomorphs. Looking back and forth, as the smoke cleared he found more and more Naruto's, each fighting a Genomorph.

"He can copy himself…cool" said Kid Flash.

Aqualad was slammed into a panel on the wall, before being tackled by Guardian. Once they had made contact with each other, the tattoos on Aqualad's arms lit up their bright blue color, before firing electricity through them and into Guardian, knocking him out. Running down the hallway, Genomorphs hot on their tail, they dashed down another hall after seeing Naruto and Robin at a door, Robin plugged in to try and hack it.

"Way to be team players" said Kid Flash, obviously irritated.

"You weren't right behind us?" asked Robin, still focused on the door.

"Hey, I at least sent some clones" said Naruto, defending himself as the door opened and the four dashed in. The door shut behind them just as the Genomorphs came within striking distance. They heard the thuds on the door, but they slowly fell away. Kid Flash looked up and saw the numbers on the now apparent elevator climbing higher, indicating they were going deeper into the earth.

"We're headed down?" asked Naruto.

"Dude, out is up" said Kid Flash, pointing in the aforementioned direction.

"Yeah, but Project Kr is down, on sub-level 52" replied Robin.

"This is getting out of control" said Aqualad. "Perhaps…" he said. "Perhaps we should contact the League." As he said that, the elevator arrived on the proper floor. When they exited the small space, they were overwhelmed by what they saw. It looked like the inside of a mine. The walls were illuminated by a dim red light, highlighted every now and then by a pale blue light.

"We are already here" said Naruto. "May as well keep looking around." Aqualad sighed, but they still exited the elevator. Eventually, they came to a split in the path.

"Which way?" asked Aqualad.

"Yeah, Bizarre looking hallway number one, or bizarre looking hallway number two?" asked Robin. Suddenly, a strange figure came into the area.

"Halt" it shouted, before its horns began to glow red and several items were lifted from the ground and thrown at the young heroes. Dodging them, the barrels that were thrown exploded on contact with the wall, forcing the group to run. Down the hall and passed a corner, Kid Flash ran into a young woman in a lab coat. Gaining his bearings, he found that she had come from a slowly closing door. One marked Project Kr.

Looking around, Kid Flash picked up some sort of cylindrical object to jam the door. "Hurry up you guys" he shouted, before entering the room. Next came Robin, followed by Aqualad.

"Hurry up Kitsune" said the Atlantean boy. He was dropping several rectangular shaped papers on the ground.

"Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming" Before he entered, he quickly threw the scientist woman around the corner, knocking over Guardian as he did so. Running at the door, he quickly dove through the door, kicking the object keeping it open as he went, causing the door to close.

"What were those pape-" Kid Flash was cut off by a sudden explosion outside the door.

"What was that?" asked Aqualad.

"Those paper things" said Naruto simply, leaning against the wall. Sighing, he pulled out the same orange book that the three remembered Inu reading earlier. "It's times like these that I realize why Jiraiya writes it and why Kakashi reads it."

"What is it?" asked Robin. Naruto looked at the thirteen year old before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's classified" said Naruto.

"I disabled the door" said Robin. "We're safe."

"We're trapped" said Aqualad.

"Uhh, guys?" said Kid Flash. "You might wanna see this." Flipping a switch of some sort, lights flooded into some sort of tank, allowing them to see what was inside it.

"Whoa" said Robin. Naruto whistled. Inside the glass box was a boy, not much older than himself. He wore a pure white suit, marked only by a symbol that all four knew all too well. It was the famous S-shield of Superman. He appeared to be sleeping or in some sort of stasis. Above him were three of the little Genomorphs. Across the chamber was a square, with the letters Kr inside. Kid Flash walked up to get a better look.

"Big K, little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton" she said with sudden realization. "Clone?" he asked.

"Robin, Hack" said Aqualad.

"Oh, right, right" said Robin, snapped out of his stupor. Plugging in, his special program bypassed the system, and he began to read the files accessed. "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force-grown in…SIXTEEN WEEKS? With DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman" corrected Naruto, growling in rage at the thought.

"No way the Big Guy knows about this" said Kid Flash.

"Solar Suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7" continued Robin.

"And these…creatures?" asked Aqualad.

"Genomorph gnomes" said Robin. "Telepathic…Force feeding him an education."

"And who knows what else" growled out Naruto. "They're making a slave out of Superman's…I guess you could call him his son."

"And now we contact the League" said Aqualad. Pressing a device on his belt, nothing happened but static.

"No signal" confirmed Robin.

"We're in too deep" said Kid Flash. "Literally." Suddenly, the horns and eyes of the Genomorph gnomes lit up, catching Naruto's eye.

"This is wrong" he said. "This is very, very wrong."

"We can't leave him like this" said Robin.

"Set him free" said Aqualad, turning to Robin. "Do it." Nodding, the Boy Wonder accessed the computer, before the sides slid down and there were several hissing sounds as the glass cage depressurized. Slowly, Superboy began to move, clenching his fists, before his eyes shot open and caught site of the four.

"Oh, not good" said Naruto, before the Superman clone shot out at them, slamming into Aqualad, rolling with him and landing on top of him. He then began throwing punch after super-punch to the Atlantean's face. Trying to restrain him, Kid Flash grabbed Superboy's right arm, Robin grabbed his left, and Naruto wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Hold on there Supie" said Kid Flash, but Superboy wrestled his arm free and sent a punishing punch to the speedster's face, sending him flying and knocking him out.

"I don't wanna do this" said Robin, before releasing a gas pellet almost directly in the clone's mouth, sending him back in a coughing fit. Bringing back his foot, Aqualad sent a kick at Superboy, knocking both him and Naruto back. Naruto shook off the landing, quickly shifting Superboy into a full-nelson as Robin pulled out a Taser, firing it at the white-clad clone boy. However, the electric shocks proved ineffective. Bending over, Superboy flipped Naruto over and off of him, before grabbing the Taser coils and pulling Robin toward him.

As the Boy Wonder reached him, he stopped his motion with one hand, catching him in midair, before slamming him on the ground, pinning him with his foot. Coming to as Robin began groaning under the pressure, Aqualad formed the water from his pack into a giant hammer. "ENOUGH" he cried, slamming the business end of the weapon into Superboy, sending him crashing into the metal table he had been propped up against. Naruto noticed that Robin was down for the count and Superboy didn't even look winded.

Standing up, he said, "We are TRYING to help you." Superboy merely dashed forward, landing a crushing blow to Aqualad, knocking him out before he turned his sights to the Shinobi.

Naruto threw a punch, but it was easily caught. Kicking him in the ribs, Naruto was sent smashing into the wall. As he began regenerating his wounds, he saw Superboy walk toward him, before sending a crushing kick to his head, and all was dark.

Chapter end.

Well, I know you guys hate when I do this, but you know, this has been a long time coming.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all, here's the next chapter. Though I forgot to put the translations in the last chapter. Here they are.

"Kore wa totemo taikutsudesu."-This is so boring  
>"Kurappu ā"-Oh Crap<br>"Bakageta shashu-Idiotic Archer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything from the DC universe

Pacing around his office, Dr. Mark Desmond paced his office in thought, waiting for an audience with the group that was in charge of the happenings at Cadmus. His small Genomorph staring intently at nothing as he did so. Suddenly, the lights in the office dimmed and seven screens descended from the ceiling. All of the screens flared to life, each of them showing a figure, concealed by an intense white light.

"Dr. Desmond" said one. "You require an audience with the light?"

"Yes" said Desmond. "So sorry to disturb you at this late hour, but-"

"Just make your report" said another of the obscured figures, cutting Desmond off.

"Of course" replied Desmond, clearing his throat. "Well, we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some, uh…unwanted attention. Three sidekicks, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, as well as one other unknown masked figure, breached security. They found, and released, the Weapon, the Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control, and as ordered, turned against his would-be liberators. The four are contained, and we don't believe the League knows they're here…Uh…What should I do with them?"

"Clone them" said one of the figures.

"The substitutes will serve the Light" said another. "And only the Light."

"And, the originals?" asked Desmond.

"Dispose of them" concluded a Light figure. "Leave no trace."

Deep in Naruto's mindscape, Naruto was in the middle of a conversation of his own. "Damn it" he said, slamming a fist into the wall. "He's under some kind of mind control. We can't let him be used as a puppet for Cadmus."

"**Too true"** replied the Kyuubi, tired eyes looking down at Naruto from the cage, which remained even though the seal did not. **"But what exactly do you plan to do? You have yet to master my powers outside of form-shifting. You cannot even fight with your tails as of yet. You must work harder if you are ever going to become proficient in my power. Without the knowledge and training, it doesn't matter how much power you have. You'll still be nothing more than an above average human."**

"So what, so you're saying I'm not ready either?" asked Naruto. "You sound just like the Justice League."

"**Yes, but unlike those idiot in tights, I speak only what is true. You have a long way to go, so I suggest you get to work. Strength is not enough, nor is agility or speed. Your mind is the most powerful weapon that you have. I suggest you use it. Otherwise…"**

"Otherwise what?" asked Naruto.

"**Quiet boy" said Kyuubi. "Listen."** Taking Kyuubi's advice, Naruto began focusing. After a moment of silence, he heard it. A voice in his head that belonged to neither himself or Kyuubi.

"_Time runs short"_ said the strange new voice. _"You must awaken…you must awaken NOW!"_ Naruto suddenly found himself pulled from the mindscape, opening his eyes to the outside. Looking around, he noticed that he, along with the others, were strapped into strange glass pods of some sort, each looking as confused as him. Looking down, he saw Superboy just looking up, staring at them.

"What?" said Kid Flash. "What do you want?" Superboy merely narrowed his gaze. "Stop staring, it's creeping me out!" shouted the young Speedster.

"KF" whispered Robin, getting the yellow-clad boy's attention. "How 'bout we NOT tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"I agree with Robin, let's not piss this guy off…again" said Naruto, sighing.

Outside the room, Mark Desmond was walking toward the door to Project Kr. Next to him was the scientist woman who Flash had run into earlier. "Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project Sidekick…NOW" he ordered, and she ran off, as Desmond walked up behind Guardian.

"Almost done here Doc" said Guardian, and Desmond looked at the progress. They were fixing the door after Superboy had ripped it off after his battle with the sidekicks. Several genomorphs were making the repairs. When Desmond got closer, he made a startling discovery. Superboy was not in his pod.

"Where's the weapon" he growled out.

"Superboy?" asked Guardian. "He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber."

"We have GENOMORPHS for that!" shouted Desmond. "Get the weapon back in its pod, NOW!"

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs" said Guardian.

"Don't you now?" asked Desmond, obviously irritated with all these developments. The genomorph on his shoulder began to come to life, its eyes and horns glowing a bright red. On Guardian's shoulder was a similarly glowing genomorph, feeding telepathic thoughts and images to the man with the golden helmet. His eyes widened before narrowing in anger.

"That clone belongs in a cage" he growled out, stomping off to the cloning chamber. Desmond followed shortly after.

Back in the cloning chamber, another conversation was going on.

"We only sought to help you" said Aqualad.

"Yeah" said Kid Flash. "We free you and you turn on us. How's that for gra-"

"Kid, please" said Naruto. "Just shut up for once. Superboy wasn't in full control when he fought us. I know it."

"What if I…what if I wasn't?" asked Superboy.

"He can talk?" asked Kid Flash, obviously surprised as Superboy clenched his fists in rage.

"Yes…" he said angrily. "HE can." Naruto, Aqualad and Robin all looked at Kid Flash.

"What?" he asked. "It's not like I said It."

"The genomorphs taught you" said Aqualad. "Telepathically."

"They taught me much" confirmed Superboy. "I can read, write…I know the names of things…"

"But have you ever SEEN them?" asked Robin. "Have they ever actually let you see the…sky? Or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind" said Superboy. "But no, I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are?" asked Aqualad. "WHO you are?"

Standing up straight and tall, Superboy began speaking as though reading from a book. "I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration" said Aqualad. "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that Solar Suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus." Superboy frowned before shouting in anger.

"I live BECAUSE of Cadmus. It is my HOME" he yelled.

"Your home is a test-tube" said Robin. "We can show you the sun."

"Ahh, pretty sure it's after midnight" said Kid Flash. "But we can definitely show you the moon."

"We can show you…introduce you…to Superman" said Naruto.

"No. They can't." The five occupants of the room looked toward the opening door to see Desmond entering the room, along with Guardian and the other scientist woman. "They'll be otherwise occupied." Turning toward the woman, he gave one order. "Activate the cloning process" he said. She walked up to the control panel and began typing in commands.

"Pass" said Robin. "Bat-cave's crowded enough."

"And I'm good in the clone department, but thanks for your concern" said Naruto.

"And get the weapon back in its pod" said Desmond, and Guardian walked forward, putting a hand on Superboy's shoulder, but the Superman clone shrugged it off.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supie an it?" asked Kid Flash.

Superboy looked to the four in their pods. "Help us" was all Aqualad said.

"Don't start thinking now" said Desmond, his genomorph jumping onto Superboy's shoulder, its eyes and horns glowing red. Superboy suddenly straightened and began walking from the room. "See" continued Desmond. "You're not a _real_ boy, you're a weapon. And you belong to me…well, to Cadmus, same thing."

The woman looked at Desmond, and he nodded, giving her the signal to start the procedure. Suddenly, several mechanized rigs came to life in the pods, stabbing into the four young heroes, drawing genetic material. As it did so, it began delivering them all large electric shocks, causing them all to scream.

"Where's Dubbilex?" asked Desmond, shouting in shock when the humanoid creature from earlier made its presence known. "Ahh, lurking as usual. Get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, and you're sure the clones are viable…delete the source material."

"Superboy" whispered Aqualad. Being able to generate electricity himself, he was able to keep his focus more than the others. He just hoped that the clone boy would hear him with his super-ears. "You, live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon, or a person. The choice is yours, but ask yourself…What would Superman do?" Luckily, even with his clouded mind, Superboy had heard every word. His eyes narrowed before he through the G-Gnome of his shoulder and turned around.

Suddenly, there was a great noise outside the cloning chamber, causing those inside to look in time to see Superboy rip the door off. As he did, he ripped out several wires, shutting down the processes in the pods, stopping the shocks.

Desmond, Guardian and the Scientist rushed at Superboy as he walked into the room. "I told you to get back to your-"Desmond couldn't finish the sentence as Superboy used his strength to shove all three into the walls of the room.

"Don't give me orders" growled Superboy, before continuing to walk up to the cloning pods.

"You here to help us or fry us?" asked Kid Flash. Superboy narrowed his eyes slightly, before his mouth curved. Not quite into a smile, but certainly not a frown.

"I don't seem to have heat vision, so it looks like helping you is my only option" he said casually. Suddenly, there was a click and Robin dropped down from his pod, his shackles open.

"Ahh, finally. It's a good thing Batman _isn't_ here" said Robin, rubbing his sore wrist. "He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" asked Naruto. "That's what you're worried about?"

"The whole League will have our heads after tonight" said Kid Flash. Robin pressed a button, opening to glass doors of the pods, before turning to Superboy.

"Free Aqualad and Kitsune. I'll get Kid Mouth" said Robin.

"Don't you give me orders either" said Superboy, before leaping up to the pods to help free Naruto and Aqualad.

"Thank you" said the Atlantean, getting a nod from the Kryptonian clone. As they ran out, they heard Desmond speak to them.

"You'll…you'll never get out of here. I'll have the five of you back n pods by morning" he said Angrily, trying to stand.

"That guy is not whelmed" said Robin, throwing several projectiles into the pods they were in a few moments ago. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" asked Kid Flash as they started running again. As they ran, they heard the weapons thrown by Robin explode, taking out the cloning pods with them.

Desmond shook with rage, as his personal G-Gnome hopped up on his shoulder. "Activate every genomorph in Cadmus" he said.

As the five would-be heroes ran through the halls, they vaguely noticed that several portions of the wall had begun to glow bright red. "We're still 42 levels below ground" said Naruto as they ran. "But if we can make the elevator…" He didn't even finish, as in front of the elevator they were running to, two of the larger creatures from earlier came into view, blocking their path. Several more of them came out as well, from every connecting hallway. Stopping, they turned to find the glowing red portions of wall spawning more Genomorphs.

Superboy turned to the giant genomorph beasts and quickly began slamming his fists into them, knocking several of them over. Naruto, Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad all made it past them, but Superboy continued to fight. As he fought, slamming the genomorphs into the walls, the cavernous hallways began to shake and began to start collapsing.

"Superboy" shouted Naruto. "The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves."

"You want escape?" shouted Superboy, taking one of the large genomorph beasts and throwing it into the last two, taking them down. Running back down the hall, the four reached the elevator and Aqualad ripped open the doors. The elevator was not there, revealing the dark shaft. Flash began using his speed to dash back and forth along the walls. Robin fired a line up and began pulling himself upward as Naruto used is surface walking to run up the shaft. Grabbing Aqualad, Superboy jumped up the shaft, fully preparing to fly them out. There was a technical issue however. He began to descend.

"I'm falling" he whispered in disbelief. Seeing just that, Naruto whipped a Kunai into the wall which Aqualad grabbed to keep himself and Superboy from falling to their deaths.

"Superman can fly" he whispered to himself. "Why can't I fly?"

"Got me, but it looks like you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound" said Kid Flash. "Still pretty cool."

"Thank you" said Superboy, more to Aqualad for grabbing the thrown Kunai.

"Guys" said Robin, pointing up at the lowering elevator that was coming straight at them. "This is going to have to be our exit." Rearing his fist back, Superboy blasted the door out, allowing the five to escape the elevator shaft a moment before the elevator would have come down and crushed them. Looking down the hall, they saw that there were several genomorphs already on their tail. They quickly picked a direction and ran down another hall.

Naruto was keeping watch on Superboy, and noticed his eyes widen in surprise. "Turn left" said the clone, and the four others complied. Again, he seemed to be in thought. "Now right." Once again they followed his directions to find themselves in a dead-end hallway.

"I…don't understand" said Superboy in confusion.

"Great directions Supie, are you trying to get us re-podded?" asked Kid Flash.

"What are you talking about, this is perfect" said Robin, pointing toward a grate high on the wall. Leaping up, Naruto ripped the grate off, revealing the ventilation ducts that were easily large enough to crawl through.

Running through the halls, Desmond and Guardian along with several genomorphs ran down a hall on the floor. "Someone, Robin I'd wager" said Desmond. "Hacked our systems, deactivating internal security cameras. But, he neglected the motion sensors. The genomorphs are closing in."

Running into the Men's bathroom, he continued. "They're all coming out in here…we have them cornered." Looking between his scanner and the vent, he waited, hearing the telltale signs of someone crawling through the ducts. Suddenly, the grate burst off and several genomorphs shot out, toppling Desmond. He shoved them off with a growl. "He hacked the motion sensors" he said angrily.

"I hacked the motion sensors" said Robin, he and the group in another part of the building completely.

"Sweet" said Kid Flash, high-fiving the Boy Wonder.

"Still plenty of them between us and out" said Naruto.

"But I've finally got room to move" said Kid Flash, lowering his goggles and dashing through a doorway into the stairwell, bowling over any stray genomorph in his path. The rest of the group following behind, bringing up the rear.

"More behind us" said Robin. Superboy turned and once Naruto and Aqualad had passed, he stomped down on the stairs, hard, collapsing them, cutting off the following genomorphs. When they finally reached the top, the lights turned red and alarms blazed, followed by several hallways to be cut off.

"Oh crud" said Kid Flash, trying to stop in time, but he ended up slamming into the strong metal panel blocking the hallway.

"We're cut off from the street" said Aqualad as the other four arrived.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed" said Kid Flash, rubbing the side of his head. Superboy and Aqualad tried to open the door, but to no avail. It wouldn't budge.

"I can't hack this fast enough" said Robin.

"Out of my way, all of you" said Naruto. They all looked to see a strange sphere of some type of energy in his hand. Running at the door, he slammed it into the center with a cry of "RASENGAN." The attack began literally drilling into the metal door, before exploding, causing the door to creak and warp, but it didn't break it. Preparing another, Naruto's mind was suddenly assaulted by a horde of genomorphs that had gathered behind them. He and the others dropped to the floor, barely conscious.

As they lay motionless, Dubbilex stepped forward, his horns on the side of his head glowing red. _Perhaps for the sake of ALL genomorphs, our brother Superman should make up his own mind."_ The five boys on the ground could each hear the telepathic voice of the tall genomorph. Superboy's eyes widened in realization.

"_It was you" _he thought in reply.

"_Yes brother"_ thought Dubbilex. _"It was I who set the fire and lured your new friends to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger…"_

"_And guided me"_ thought Superboy. "_Why?"_

"_Because you are our hope"_ replied Dubbilex. _"The genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers. Showing us the way to freedom."_

"Uhh, what's going on?" asked Guardian, also in the room, after being freed from his mind control. Slowly, Superboy, Naruto, and the others stood.

"_What is your choice brother?"_ asked Dubbilex.

"I…choose…freedom" said Superboy, each word said clearly and deliberately.

"Good for you" uttered Naruto quietly, smiling slightly under his mask.

"Guardian?" said Aqualad, and the golden-helmeted man just nodded.

"Go" he said. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Many of the genomorphs parted to reveal Dr. Desmond standing behind them, a deadly glare on his face. Holding up a vial of blue liquid, he continued. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." As he finished, he downed the entire vial. The reaction was instantaneous. His form began to quiver, and he writhed as though in pain. Dropping to his knees, the man's glasses fell off and shattered on the floor.

His form began to grow and increase in muscle mass. He became so large that his shirt and lab coat were torn to shreds from the strain. He looked up and let out an inhuman roar as his facial structure changed and his eyes became two glowing red pupils in a field of black. His skin began to tear, before much of it ripped off completely. What lay underneath was a putrid grey color. On this…creature's face was what was left of the true face of Dr. Desmond. Breathing deeply, the creature looked at itself before staring down the five junior heroes, a predatory grin etched into its face.

"Everyone back" said Guardian, rushing the creature that had once been Desmond. However, his attack was wholly ineffective as he was swatted away as though nothing more than a fly. He smashed into a wall, knocking him unconscious despite his helmet.

With a war cry, Superboy leapt into action. Jumping into the air, he came down with a brutal punch to the Blockbuster creature. It seemed ineffective and Blockbuster countered with a downward punch to Superboy's face. The teen of steel merely glared up at his transformed creator, before sending a flurry of punches to Blockbuster's face, each hitting their mark, but barely phasing the creature.

Blockbuster sent a powerful hook to the side of Superboy's face, sending him skidding and bouncing on the floor. Leaping back to his feet, Superboy leapt into the air once more. As he was about to send a downward strike at Blockbuster, the creature leapt up, catching the boy in mid-air and sent them both through the ceiling up to the street-level facility.

"Ok, that's one way to bust through the ceiling" said Robin, firing a line up and grabbing Kid Flash, retracting it.

"You think lab coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash as they went through the gaping hole left by the two titans.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore" replied Aqualad, though it was more directed at Naruto than Kid Flash. The boy nodded in agreement.

"And if that's the case, then that leaves us to do the planning" he said, before leaping up through the hole as well, followed by Aqualad.

They got up to see Blockbuster holding Superboy in a crushing bear-hug. Snapping his arms and legs out, he broke free, but Blockbuster grabbed him by the ankles and spun around, throwing him over to the Cadmus front desk. As he flew in, Naruto shoved Aqualad out of the way, and because of that was hit by the flying clone in his place.

Dashing toward them, Blockbuster roared and threw a punch at Kid Flash, who slid beneath his feet and came out behind him, hunched over. Leaping at him, Aqualad and Superboy threw two devastating punches at the beast, causing him to back away and trip over the hunched Kid Flash.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten" said the speedster, as Robin and Naruto leapt into the air. Robin threw several exploding disks, while Naruto threw several kunai with exploding tags. Blockbuster merely knocked them away like they were nothing, causing them to explode harmlessly away from itself. Turning, it saw Superboy and quickly got up and slammed him into one of the concrete support beams. Superboy threw a few punches in retaliation, but Blockbuster threw his own punch, nearly sending Superboy through the column.

As he reared back for yet another blow, Blockbuster was caught by a whip that Aqualad had fashioned out of water. Pulling the Atlantean towards him, Aqualad kicked Blockbuster in the face, before rebounding off the support column and forming his whip into a mace, slamming down, only to have it be caught by Blockbuster and thrown away.

"Superboy" shout Naruto. "Think you can send him my way?" As he spoke, he formed his hand into a cross shape, forming four clones, each of which put their hand in the middle of the semi-circle they had formed. "I've got a new move and this guy is just begging to see it."

"Right!" shouted the clone, rearing his legs back and kicking them out, sending Block buster skidding back. Leaping up, Aqualad water-maced the mutant-Desmond in the face, sending him back even further. Next was Robin's turn, throwing an exploding disk at Blockbuster's feet, causing him to be blown back and turn in the air to face Naruto.

"Here we go guys" said one of the Narutos. The other four young heroes looked on amazed. In his hand was an incredibly large version of the strange attack he used on the door earlier. Each of the copies with the original were using their free hands to keep it stable. Blockbuster's eyes widened when he and the attack connected. "FIVE-WAY RASENGAN!" shouted Naruto. Blockbuster's stomach was steaming, the super Rasengan tearing away his mutant flesh. He was suddenly blown back, upward into the ceiling, causing it to crack all over. He seemed to stick for a moment before falling, hitting the ground with a large amount of force. As he was about to get back up, a chip of cement hit his head. Looking up all six in the room widened their eyes as the ceiling began to collapse.

"Run, now" said Aqualad, before he and their makeshift team did just that, the roof caving in on Blockbuster just as they escaped the building. Just as they exited the building however, Naruto collapsed, being caught at the last moment by Aqualad.

"Kitsune, are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just realized I shouldn't have left my clones inside" said Naruto. "Kamisama, sore wa mesu-ken no yō ni itai."

"Dude, what's the deal with leaving the copies in there?" asked Kid Flash. "When you used them earlier they all went up in smoke and disappeared."

"Yes, but when they do, I receive their exhaustion as well as their memories. Do you know what it's like to feel and see a roof collapse on you five times over at once?" he asked. "Sore wa, subete no jigoku no yō ni itai."

"Come again?" said Robin.

"I said, it hurts like all hell" replied Naruto, this time in English.

"I don't doubt you dude" said Kid Flash. As the smoke cleared, Superboy looked upward. With realization, the other four remembered it was the first time he had seen the sky. The first time he had ever seen outside.

"See" said Kid Flash. "We told you we could show you the moon." Looking hard, Superboy's eyes widened when he saw a speck in the moon, which slowly grew larger. As it got closer, Naruto smirked.

"And Superman" he said. "Man, can we keep our promises or what?" Slowly, all the members of the Justice League, Kakashi included, arrived at the scene. Nobody said a word as the teens all looked down at their feet. Hardening his gaze, Superboy stepped up to Superman who rose in eyebrow in question. Lifting up the front of his torn solar suit, the teen of steel revealed the famous S-shield. Superman widened his eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman.

"Um, he doesn't liked to be called an it" said Naruto, but Superboy didn't need anyone defending him.

"I'm Superman's clone" he said. Batman stepped forward with an appraising eye while the rest of the Justice League sans Kakashi and Red Tornado all looked shocked.

"You need to fill us in" said Batman darkly. "Now." The five looked at each other and then began explaining themselves.

Several members of the Justice League began overseeing the moving of Blockbuster, taking him to a secure facility. He was taken away by the two Green Lanterns, Hawkman and Hawkwoman, as well Captain Atom. Superboy looked off to the side, seeing Superman speaking with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Looking back toward him, Superboy looked away as Superman walked up to him. The Man of Steel began to speak.

"We'll figure something out for you" he said. "The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure that Blockbuster creature gets squared away." Naruto sighed, recognizing the tone. He was avoiding the question. Before Naruto could call on him though, Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at his Sensei, he saw the silver-haired man shake his head as Superman flew away.

"Cadmus will be investigated." They turned to see Batman step forward with Flash and Aquaman. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear."

"You should have called" interrupted Flash. Naruto nearly facepalmed. Apparently Flash was as quick to but in as his kid counterpart.

"End results aside, we are not happy" said Batman, ignoring Kakashi's quiet 'Speak for yourself.' "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry" replied Aqualad. "But we will." The Leaguers seemed shocked for a moment. They had expected a bit of protest, but not such an adamant statement from Aqualad of all of them.

"Aqualad, stand down" said Aquaman, in a commanding tone.

"Apologies my King" said Aqualad. "But no." Aquaman raised his eyebrows. He seemed to be a mixture of irritated and impressed at the same time.

"Your protégé is right" said Naruto. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained them to do. The work I was trained to do."

"Together, on our on, we forged something powerful" continued Aqualad. "Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall" said Flash, "the four of you-"

"The five of us" corrected Naruto. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you've taught us" pleaded Robin, walking up to his mentor. "Otherwise, why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" demanded Superboy, also stepping forward. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." Batman merely glared, but Naruto and the other four noticed that Kakashi was behind the other heroes nodding his approval.

Mount Justice-July 8, 08:04 EDT

Standing in a large room inside the mountain, the five, now wearing civilian garb, looked in awe at the heroes setting things up. Naruto wore a black t-shirt with his usual red spiral, but on his chest instead of his back. Around his neck hung the necklace he had gotten from Tsunade, and he wore a pair of blue jeans.

Kid Flash now wore a blue shirt with a white, long-sleeve undershirt and brown pants with sneakers. Robin wore an orange hoodie with a brown coat. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses to conceal his eyes in place of his domino mask. He wore a pair of black pants to finish the outfit. Superboy now wore a black t-shirt with the classic S-shield on it, along with a pair of jeans, and Aqualad wore a blue and black sweat shirt with a pair of black pants.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League" said Batman. "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado and Inu have volunteered to live here and be your supervisors. Black Canary, as well as Inu will be in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but covert" replied Batman.

"Which is perfect for you Naruto. Train your stealth more" said Kakashi. Naruto nodded. He could deal with this kind of work.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff" said Flash. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter" continued Aquaman. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the in secret."

"The six of you will be that team" finished Batman.

"Cool" said Robin. "Wait, five?" Looking past them, Batman indicated for them to turn around. In walked Martian Manhunter, along with a green-skinned girl about their age. She had red hair and freckles, wore a white shirt with a two red bars over it, forming an X shape. She wore a red belt and blue skirt, and had a blue cape with a hood.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece" said Batman. "Miss Martian."

"Hi" she said with a little wave.

"Liking this gig more every minute" said Kid Flash, before stepping up and speaking to the Martian girl. "Welcome aboard" he said. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, it's ok if you forget their names."

"Bakadearu koto o yameru" said Naruto, but instead of Kakashi hitting him, this time Naruto slapped Kid Flash over the head. "Sorry about him. He gets excited meeting new people, but don't worry. He's house-broken. I'm Kitsune, and this is Superboy" he continued, introducing himself and the teen clone as the young speedster had forgotten.

"I'm honored to be included" said Miss Martain, blushing slightly in embarrassment. As Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad made their way over to the new team member, Naruto and Superboy stayed back.

"Hey you two, come meet Miss M" said Robin, and Naruto and the clone eventually made their way over. As they did, Naruto saw Miss Martian's shirt change. Fading from white to black, the spot where the bars connected in a X expanded to form the same spiral that Naruto had.

"I…I like your shirt" said the Martian girl, blushing a bit. Naruto blushed slightly too, and Robin and Aqualad smirked at the two's reactions to each other.

"Today is the day" said Aqualad, and the other heroes all smirked.

Chapter end.

Ok, hope you enjoyed. Here are the translations for the Japanese in this chapter. Please note that several translators give different translations.

"Kamisama, sore wa mesu-ken no yō ni itai."-Dear God that hurt like a bitch

"Sore wa, subete no jigoku no yō ni itai."-It hurts like all hell

Bakadearu koto o yameru-Stop being an idiot

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, what's up? New chapter comin atcha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Young Justice.

Mount Justice

July 18 11:16 EDT

"Recognized" Naruto looked up at the computerized voice. Turning toward a tunnel, he watched the light begin to glow. "Robin, B-01, Kid Flash, B-03." He watched through his mask as the light grew brighter and several turbines seemed to start spinning, creating a slight breeze from the long passage. In a flash, Robin and Kid Flash appeared wearing their civilian attire. Running up to a large, holographic computer screen, they met with Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad.

"Did you ask him?" asked Robin. Kid Flash seemed just as eager.

"What'd he say?" he asked. Off on the sidelines, away from the group, Naruto just shook his head.

"He's arriving now" said Aqualad, getting smirks from the two boys.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Kid Flash. Naruto sighed.

"Come on Wally, we all know for a fact that the robot isn't going to give us a mission. It's Batman's job, and Red Tornado won't overstep his boundaries" he said in a bored tone, pulling out his personal Icha Icha book. Luckily for him, the others still had no idea it was smut. The problem was they were all determined to figure out what it was.

"There's always a chance" said Robin. "Batman's usually busy with something. He could have told Red Tornado about a mission that would be perfect for us."

"Yeah, so let's go check it out" said Wally, dashing from the room, Robin and Aqualad following shortly. Naruto, Superboy, and Miss Martian shared a brief look before they too followed the three eager young heroes.

Outside Mount Justice, the ground folded down into a ramp, forming an entrance to the cave, easily big enough for a large vehicle to pass through. They walked up the ramp and looked skyward at the red blur coming closer. Naruto did have to admit, Red Tornado did make quite an entrance, the red funnel beneath him swirling fiercely, his outstretched arms spread as though manipulating the wind through each finger.

"Red Tornado!" shouted Wally over the roar of the wind. The red-haired speedster waved a bit at the robotic hero.

"Greetings" replied Tornado, fully descending to the ground. "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?"Aqualad stepped forward, becoming the teams next spokesman.

"We were wondering if you had a mission for us" he asked, the polite tone in his voice never leaving, despite the fact he too was eager for a mission to undertake.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility" replied Tornado.

"But it's been over a week" said Robin, he would have continued, but was cut off by Tornado raising his hand and speaking once more.

"You will be tested soon enough" he said in his monotone voice. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club" said Aqualad.

"Gaaaaaah" groaned Naruto in frustration. "Watashi wa sensei ga itta koto o ki ni shinai. Watashi ga ima made kono sekkachidatta hōhō wa arimasen."

"I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise" replied Tornado. "And Inu asked me to remind you, Kitsune, that you should attempt to refrain from speaking your native tongue with others around who do not understand you." Naruto faceplanted.

"Wait, what?" asked Wally. "What was he saying?" Red Tornado merely ignored him however, continuing on with what he was saying.

"Perhaps" he said, beginning to walk inside. "You can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave."

"Keep busy" said Wally, slightly irritated, punching Robin lightly on the arm.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" asked Robin.

"Ooh, I'll find out" said Miss Martian, focusing on Red Tornado. Naruto, who after having his mind entered by the Martian girl's uncle, knew what she was doing and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot" she said. "He's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though" said Wally. "So, do you know what _I'm _thinking right now?" Robin sighed.

"We all know what _you're_ thinking right now" he said, shoving Wally a bit. Aqualad looked at the team.

"And now we tour the clubhouse" he said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Just leave it you guys. I may not like it, but unlike the Cadmus mission, I am now under the League's orders, and like a good soldier, I will follow them" said the masked Blonde. "And I suggest you all do the same."

"But we're not soldiers" said Wally, coming face-to-face with Naruto. Turning away and walking back toward the cave, Naruto said only.

"And that's the difference between us." The other five watched as he entered the cave, the scanner recognizing him by his ID number and allowing his access.

"What is up with that guy?" asked Wally. Robin just walked up next to him.

"Kitsune's been like that since I met him in the cave" said the Boy Wonder. "The only one he ever opens up around is Inu. I was surprised he joined this team. Normally he's a loner, and sometimes he's harder to read than Batman." The group was silent for a moment before Miss Martian spoke up.

Well" she said. "Superboy and I live here with Kitsune. We can play tour guide." Turning toward the teen clone of Superman, said teen merely gave them an irritated look.

"Don't look at me" he said.

"We won't" replied Wally, once more turning his attention to Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"Hey, she never said Private" said Robin, glaring at Wally from beneath his shades.

"It's team building" said Aqualad, trying to bring down the tension. "Let's find Kitsune, and then we'll all go."

As they walked back down the ramp, Miss Martian began the explanation. "So" she said. "This would be our front door." As they walked through the cave, she would constantly point out other things. They did catch up with Kitsune, and while he wasn't really enthusiastic, he did agree to do as Red Tornado suggested and hang around with his teammates.

"And this would be the back door" said Miss Martian, as they exited the cave through the other side of the mountain. Aqualad, Robin and Wally were astounded by how large the cave actually was. "The cave is actually the entire mountain" she continued, walking back inside.

"It was hollowed out and reinforce by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League" said Naruto while he pulled out his orange book and began reading.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy.

"The cave's location was...compromised" said Aqualad.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" asked Superboy. "Yeah" he said. "That makes sense."

"I said the exact same thing" said Naruto, turning his page.

"If villains know of the cave" said Miss Martian. "We must be on constant alert." However, her hand was grabbed by Robin.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here" he said, before Wally placed his hand on Miss Martian's shoulder.

"What he means to say is, we're hiding in plain sight" he said.

"Ah, that's much clearer" said Miss Martian, though the way she said it made it clear she didn't really understand what they meant. Naruto sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" he asked. Superboy too sniffed the air.

"Yeah, I smell smoke" he said. Miss Martian gasped and her eyes widened in realization.

"My cookies!" she yelped and flew off to the kitchen area of the cave, the others merely sharing a look before following.

Flying into the kitchen, Miss Martian used her telekinetic powers to open the oven and remove her tray of blackened cookies before placing them onto the counter.

"I was trying out Grammy Joan's recipe from episode 17 of-" she cut her self off with a nervous giggle. "Uh" she said, "Never mind."

"I'm sure they would have tasted great" said Robin before turning at the sound of crunching noises. "And they don't seem to mind." Miss Martian looked to see both Wally and Naruto chowing down, the latter having raised his mask only enough for his mouth to be visible.

"I have a serious metabolism" said Wally, defending himself against the stares he got from his teammates.

"I'm just hungry" was Naruto's simple reply, grabbing another of the burned cookies from the tray.

"I'll...make more?" said Miss Martian, a bit confused at how the two could actually eat them.

"It was sweet of you to make any" said Aqualad.

"Thanks Aqualad" she replied, and Aqualad held up his hand.

"We're off duty" he said. "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally" said the red-haired Speedster. "See" he said. "I already trust you with my secret ID."

"Which most of us already knew" chimed in Naruto, munching on another cookie. "The name's Naruto, and for those of you who speak Japanese, it means Maelstrom...not the...other thing." Everyone noticed that got a chuckle out of Superboy of all people. He of course of everyone knew Japanese best, as it was force-taught to him through the telepathic genomorphs. He knew exactly what that other meaning was.

"Unlike Mr. Dark-glasses over here" continued Wally, pointing at Robin and completely ignoring Naruto and Superboy. "Batman's forbidden him from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret" said Miss Martian. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now." Superboy, already bored, began to walk away, but suddenly stopped and growled, before turning and giving M'gann a hard stare. Naruto instantly knew what had transpired. M'gann had tried to talk to the boy telepathically, and given the way they found him, Naruto knew it would blow out of proportion.

"Get out of my head!" shouted Superboy angrily, confusing M'gann.

"_What's wrong"_ she asked everyone mentally. Everyone held their head at her voice suddenly filling their minds. _"On Mars, everyone communicates telepathically."_

"M'gann, Stop" said Kaldur, his tone indicating he meant business. Before anything more could be said, Naruto gripped M'gann's shoulder, a little tighter than she was comfortable with. And with his claws, it was extremely uncomfortable.

"M'gann" he said. "Never..._EVER_, enter my mind without my permission." The angry way he said it shocked the Martian girl, and the team, all except Superboy who was having similar feelings. Letting go of the girl, Naruto walked out of the room.

"Ok, I can get Superboy being angry, but what's up with Naruto?" asked Wally.

"Don't know" said Robin. "He's always been a loner, but he's usually at least fairly laid back. I don't think I've ever seen him angry before."

"M'gann" said Kaldur gently, trying to diffuse the situation. "Things are different here on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"And as for Superboy" said Wally, "Cadmus's creepy little G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"I...I didn't know" said M'gann. "I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out" growled out Superboy, before he too left the kitchen. Looking down for a moment, the Martian girl slapped herself in the forehead.

"Hello Megan" she said. "I know what we can do." Flying out in the opposite direction than Naruto and Superboy, Robin, Wally, and Kaldur followed M'gann. Poking her head into the area Superboy and Naruto sat in, she spoke.

"Guys...please?" Naruto and Superboy shared a look.

"Don't talk to me" said the young Superman clone, before he got up and followed the other three boys. Naruto just sighed, before he too got up and followed.

Dropping down a few floors via elevator, the door opened and the group saw a strange, red, egg-shaped object sitting on the floor. "It's my Martian Bio-ship" announced M'gann, walking toward it.

"Cute" said Wally. "Not aerodynamic, but cute." The others couldn't help but agree.

"And what's so amazing about this?" asked Naruto, getting closer and looking over the strange Martian object.

"It's at rest, Silly" said M'gann. "I'll wake it." Waving her hand, the large, egg-shaped ship began to morph and shift, turning much more impressive looking. Even Naruto, who knew nothing about the physics of flight or aerodynamics could clearly tell this ship was seriously something. Waving her hand again, the ship spun around and the rear opened, forming an entrance to the ship.

Turning back to the five boys, M'gann almost laughed at their expressions. All aside from Naruto's, whose face she couldn't see. "Well" she said. "Are you coming?" The five nodded dumbly and stepped forward toward the ship.

Immediately, Naruto could sense there was something up about the ship. It almost felt...organic in a way. "Strap in for launch" announce M'gann as several seats rose from the ground. As Robin sat down, the chair itself formed safety restraints.

"Cool" said Wally as the straps formed over him. Superboy and Naruto sat down carefully and the straps formed over them as well.

Taking her seat, M'gann began making sure everything was ready. "Red Tornado" she said. "Please open the bay doors." As the doors in front of the ship opened, two columns rose and curved toward her, a glowing orb at the end of each, which she placed her hands on. The take-off was incredibly smooth. Naruto could barely tell they were moving. The only sign they were was the view outside the ship's windows.

"Incredible" said Robin. Wally sighed.

"She sure is" he said. "The ship, I mean, which like all ships is a...she."

"Smooth" said Naruto, leaning back in his seat, pulling out his book.

"Seriously" said Robin. "I have got to know what is so great about that book that you and Inu read it constantly."

"We do not read it _constantly_" said Naruto, only getting a look from Robin.

"I have sparred with Inu and he pulled out the book and started reading...during the fight" said Robin and everyone in the ship turned to look at Naruto.

"And yet he still won...by a lot" said the masked blonde. "You should be glad you'll all be getting to learn from him. Just as long as he doesn't decide that one of you...Wally...Is deserving of his Thousand Years of Death technique.

"Hey" said Wally, glaring at Naruto.

"Well, you're the most likely out of everyone to get it" said Naruto, flipping a page in his book.

"Thousand Years of Death?" said M'gann. "That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"Oh it's not" said Naruto. By this time, everyone was paying attention to the blonde.

"Do we even want to know what it entails?" asked Kaldur. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, before speaking.

"No, you really don't" he said, before returning his full focus to his book. Robin decided it was time to change the subject, and turned to M'gann.

"Hey" he said. "How about showing us some Martian shape-shifting?" Standing with a nod, M'gann's form began shifting from the feet moving up, until she had become a replica of Robin in his costume. The only problem, is that she remained a she. It was as if she had become Robin's twin sister. Turning, she then transformed into a female version of Wally in his Kid Flash costume.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" asked Wally, causing Naruto to face-palm.

"Impressive" said Robin, clapping. "But you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those." The statement cause M'gann to look at her feet, showing her embarrassment at the truth of his words.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder" she said taking a seat.

"Really?" said Naruto. "I've never had trouble mimicking the opposite sex." Everyone in the ship once more looked at the blonde like he was crazy.

"You can shape-shift?" asked Kaldur.

"I didn't know you could do that" said Robin excitedly.

"Well, yes, I can shape-shift, but I was referring to the transformation technique" said Naruto.

"Isn't that basically the same thing?" asked Wally.

"Only when you base it off the end result" said Naruto. "But in basic principle and theory, the two are very different things. Shape-shifting is a special ability that requires little to no energy, whereas the transformation jutsu is a much cruder type of form change that will vary from being merely an illusion, to a full transformation, depending on how much energy you expend. The transformation jutsu is taught to each and every ninja in the village before they can even graduate the academy." Placing his hand into one of his strange signs, he gave a shout of "Henge." A plume of smoke burst from his form, and when it cleared, an exact duplicate of M'gann sat in his chair. "It's also much much easier to use than actual shape-shifting" said Naruto in the Martian girl's voice.

"Even your clothing changes" said Kaldur, indicating both M'ganns before one turned back into Naruto with a pop and more smoke.

"I don't know how my clothes change actually. I could see if I used illusion transformation, but a solid transformation is still kind of a mystery" said Naruto, shugging.

"My clothes are organic, like the ship" said M'gann. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones" said Superboy, and the young Martian lowered her head, her earlier depression returning.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" asked Wally, causing the girl to focus on him rather than Superboy's statement.

"Density Shifting?" she asked. "No...It's a very advanced technique." Robin laughed.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall" he chuckled. "When Wally tries it...bloody nose." Naruto snorted, trying to hold back the laughter threatening to escape.

"DUDE!" said Wally.

"Here's something I can do" said M'gann, before the outside of the ship began to disappear. "Camouflage mode" she said.

"_Red Tornado to Miss Martian." _ Everybody looked up at Red Tornado's monotone voice emanating through the com-link. _"An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending you coordinates."_

"Received" replied M'gann. "Adjusting course." Robin scoffed.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again" he said.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy" said M'gann. "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause" said Superboy, looking out the view screen. Looking out, the rest of the team saw the gigantic whirl-wind shooting straight at them, which caught the ship in it's fierce funnel.

Using all of her focus, M'gann managed to force the ship out of the funnel and flew to the parking lot, before the bottom opened and the teens dropped out.

"Robin" said Kaldur. "Are tornadoes common in New England?" When he got no answer, he looked behind him to find the Boy Wonder to be nowhere in site, but they could hear his laughing over the roar of the wind.

"He was just here" said M'gann. They watched as the winds blew the glass windows out of the building with explosive force before dashing in after Robin.

Inside, Robin was facing off against a massive figure, covered in some sort of high tech battle suit. It was red and black in color, and he wore as scarf around the lower half of the face, and had several clear blue tubes extending from his back and shoulders into his arms. The group entered in time to see Robin blasted back by a gale-force wind generated by the massive assailant.

"Who's your new friend" said Superboy, crouching down next to the downed Boy Wonder.

"I didn't catch his name" grunted Robin, sitting up. "But he plays kind of rough."

"My apologies" said the large wind-maker, his metallic voice laced with the faintest bit of sarcasm. "You may address me as Mr. Twister." Throwing his arms forward, he created two twisting funnels of wind, which he manipulated to pick up Superboy and launch him into a wall.

Dashing in at incredible speeds, shocking those in the room at how fast he really was, he evaded his opponent's wind blasts. Throwing his hands into the cross shape, seven other Narutos sprang into existence, each jumping at Mr. Twister, preparing to attack from all sides. However, that moment suspended in the air was all Twister needed, and he spun quickly, creating a massive whirlwind that caught each of the Narutos and sent them flying into walls and machinery and one even snapped its back over a railing before going up in smoke.

As Robin stood, Aqualad shared a look with Miss Martian, who nodded, as Wally simultaneously pulled on his goggles. As if some special signal were given, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash all rushed Mr. Twister. Flipping into a hand stand, Wally flipped over and tried to come at Twister like a spear, his feet sticking out and aiming right for the chest. However, Twister merely created a gust of wind that diverted Kid Flash's momentum and caused him to fly out the large open door. This caused the young Speedster to skid along the ground in a very painful fashion, unable to get back on his feet to stop himself.

Running at him, Aqualad was sent flying backward into a concrete support for the building, while Miss Martian was blasted back into the railing the Naruto clone had busted its back over. This left Robin as the only one standing, although in their defense, both Superboy and Kitsune were already beginning to get up.

"I was prepared to be challenged a Superhero" said Mr. Twister. "I was not, however, expecting children." Robin growled before pulling a throwing projectile from a hidden pocket in the back of his jacket.

"We're not children!" shouted Robin, throwing it at Twister, but the villain merely created a wall of wind which shielded him from the explosion. As he let it down, another projectile flew in and lodged itself in his chest plate.

"Objectively" said Twister, merely flicking the thrown item away as nothing more than an annoyance as it exploded well away from him. "You are" he finished. "Have you no adult supervision?" he asked. "I find our presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed" cried Robin, as Twister turned to see the team assembled, sans Wally, who was still outside and a bit dazed. "Let's see if you're a little more _turbed _when we kick your can!" Stepping forward with her hands out, Miss Martian used her powers to rip the end off a large pipe-line, sending steam straight down onto Mr. Twister.

Hearing twin cries, the wind-maker looked up to see Superboy and Kitsune had leapt high into the air. Gripping Superboy's legs, Kitsune spun in mid air, whipping the boy at top speeds straight toward Twister. Holding his arms up, Twister generated a wind that stopped Superboy and caused him to hang in mid air. Seeing Kitsune land and dash toward him, Twister increased the power of his wind, sending Superboy flying and knocking him into Miss Martian.

Seeing the claw swipe come at him, Twister gripped Kitsune's wrist, before pulling him over his head and slamming him into the ground with enough force to form a crater in the concrete floor. Turning and flinging the masked blonde, he slammed him into the wall, before sending a concentrated blast of air into his chest, breaking him all the way through it.

Rushing Twister at once, Aqualad and Robin became caught up in two separate whirlwinds created by the villain, which he then controlled and caused the two to slam into each other with great force. "Indeed" said Twister as he began to float and turn toward the exit. "That was quite _turbing_." With those as his parting words, he flew out the large opening.

Outside, Kid Flash sat up just in time to see Twister exit the building. Getting up, he dashed over and rolled in the hovering path of Twister.

"What have you done to my team" he demanded to know.

"Embarrassed them, largely" was Twister's reply, before catching the speedster in a tornado which he forced into the wall of the building. When the smoke cleared, Kid Flash found himself largely unharmed, and floating in mid-air.

"I've got you Wally" said Miss Martian, as she and the others emerged from the smoke.

"Whoa" said Kid Flash as he was dropped back to the ground. "Thanks."

"I would have thought you would have all learned your limitations by now" said Twister, irritating everyone even further.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" shouted Aqualad as Twister flew higher into the air.

"Isn't it obvious?" the wind-maker asked. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

Aqualad turned to Miss Martian. "Read his mind" he said. "Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that" she said.

"It's _ok_ when it's the _bad guy!_" said an exasperated Robin. The girl focused on their opponent, but couldn't get anything from his mind.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing" she said, frantic to gleam something from the mind of the powerhouse before them. Suddenly realization hit her, and she slapped her head. "Hello Megan" she said. "Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic...and android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here" said Aqualad, finding the Martian girl's idea to be a little hard to believe.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough" said Kitsune. "This is his test. And a rather ingenious one at that."

"It's something to keep us busy" said Robin.

"Speedy was right" said Kid Flash. "This team is a joke."

Walking up to the floating Android, Aqualad grunted as he clenched his fist and punched his open hand, and many of the team felt the same anger at the thought of being played the fools.

"This game, is so over" said Kid Flash.

"We know who you are, and what you want" shouted Robin.

"So let's end this" finished Aqualad.

"Consider it ended" said Twister darkly. Throwing his hands up, two blasts of wind shot into the sky as the clouds began to darken. It was as if he was literally calling up a storm.

"An impressive show" shouted Aqualad. He and the other boys all holding their ground, with Miss Martian doing the same, though a little further back. "But we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Lightning began to flash in the sky, getting a raised eyebrow from Kitsune.

"I'm no expert!" he shouted over the roar of the storm. "But I don't think Red Tornado can do all this!"

"You think I'm Tornado?" said Twister. "How ironic." Suddenly, huge bolts of lightning rained down on the group, exploding on contact with the ground and knocking the team back. The only ones left standing were Kitsune, who had stuck to the ground using chakra, and Superboy, who merely took it all.

"Superboy" said Kitsune. "Can you give me a lift? Inu-sensei taught me a little something that could help." Nodding, Superboy gripped the back of Kitsune's outfit as the masked ninja flashed through a few hand signs hand signs.

"Let's hope that the rumors about what this technique can do were more than just rumors" uttered Kitsune as energy began arching from his hand, creating the sound of many chirping birds. "NOW!" he shouted, and Superboy spun with the blonde, before whipping him into the air at high speeds.

"Haven't you already tried this tactic?" asked Twister, launching a blast of lightning at the living projectile.

Bracing himself, Kitsune thrust his hand forward, directly into the lightning. On contact, the lightning bolt, much to Kitsune's surprise and gratitude, split in two, arching off toward the ground. "Take this!" shouted the ninja.

"What?" shouted Twister in surprise, quickly moving out of the way of the oncoming attack. He barely managed to dodge, and was still caught in the shoulder, leaving a large scratch on his armor. Using enhanced reflexes, he grabbed Kitsune's leg and threw him down into Superboy, knocking both back into the group of their injured teammates. The ninja looked at his hand to see it severely scorched, but otherwise intact. His healing factor would take care of it in a matter of minutes.

Miss Martian groaned and held her head as she began to get up. Looking up, she saw Mr. Twister descending on her and her teammates, lightning arching off his arms. Thinking quickly, she had her ship shifted to camouflage mode and moved it between them and their opponent, making them effectively invisible.

"What are you-?" said Kitsune, before a hand was shoved beneath his mask and over his mouth.

"Fine then" said Twister, who could not see them, as though they had faded from existence. "I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show...no...mercy." Without another word, Twister turned and began to fly away.

"What happened" said Wally, coming to, along with the others.

"I moved the bio-ship between us" said M'gann, before everyone turned to see Superboy smashing a rock in rage.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" he demanded. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose" said Kaldur.

"It was a rookie mistake" said Robin.

"Yes" chimed in Naruto, siding with Superboy. "But that doesn't change the fact that she did make us believe it was in fact Tornado, without verifying first. That's something we can't ignore."

"What is up with you Kitsune?" asked Robin. "Normally you're a fairly nice guy. But this entire day you've been trying to either ignore Miss M, or show her up."

"Listen Boy Wonder" said Naruto, hoisting Robin by his shirt. "I don't like the fact that you run in without waiting for the rest of us. I don't like the fact Wally there takes everything like a complete joke. And I don't like the fact that "Miss M" can root around in my head. She could have gotten-" Naruto growled before dropping Robin. "I don't care what you do. I'm going after Twister." With that, he began walking away, Superboy following.

"What do you think he was going to say?" asked Wally. "He kind of ended before he finished his sentence.

"It sounded like he was saying that I...could have gotten hurt in his mind" said M'gann.

"Maybe you should hit the showers " said Wally hesitantly. "I'm going to help those two." In a blur, he was gone.

"Don't worry M'gann" said Robin, beginning to follow as well. "All you need is more training time. We've been at this longer than you have."

"I was just trying to be part of the team" said M'gann, lowering her head in her shame and sadness. Kaldur rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"To be honest" he said. "I'm not sure we have a team." With that, he too followed the rest of the group, leaving M'gann to her thoughts.

Back in the town, people ran for cover, screaming at the top of their lungs. Several tornadoes ripped through town, even sweeping up boats from the docks and sending them flying, landing all over the area. Building collapsed as the twisters slammed into them.

"Certainly this will get the required attention" said Mr. Twister.

"You've got ours." shouted a voice. Turning, Twister saw Kid Flash rushing him. "Full and undivided" he finished. Leaping into the air, Wally managed to land a kick to the chest of the wind-making android, knocking him back several feet, but seemingly doing nothing else.

"Immaterial and insufficient" said Mr. Twister, holding his hands out. "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." Looking up, he saw Superboy dropping down toward him and dodged before the teen of steel could hit him. Bringing his hands back, Twister thrust them forward, sending two incredible gusts at the boys.

Flying back to the cave in her ship, M'gann pleaded with Red Tornado to come and help the team. "The team really needs your help" she said.

"If I intervened" said Tornado. "It would not be to help. Still...It is an odd coincidence that this "Twister" shares my elemental abilities...And my immunity to telepathy." Thinking for a second, M'gann slapped her head.

"Hello Megan" she said, before quickly shifting course toward where her teammates would be.

Running and leaping over an overturned bus, Robin and Aqualad dashed at Twister from one side, while Superboy and Kid Flash came from the other. Twister was unfazed, throwing a boat into Superboy, before sending a small tornado at the other boys. Aqualad and Robin barely managed to dodge.

Pulling out an exploding disk, Robin launched it at Twister, who merely created a large blast of air, sending the disk straight up.

"Is that all you have to offer?" he asked. "I am not impressed." In his gloating, he didn't see the disk burst into smoke, revealing Kitsune, who created hundreds of clones. Half of the clones clone grabbed another and whipped them at high speed straight at Twister. Turning and seeing what was coming at the last second, Twister created a dome of spinning wind around himself, shredding the clones when they came in contact. Naruto found himself vaguely reminded of Neji Hyuga's Rotation technique.

Slamming his hands into the ground, several tornados burst from beneath the feet of each young hero, before merging into one large one. They were flung in many directions, slamming into buildings and cars, and Naruto crashed through the dock into the water. Rushing in again, Superboy was caught up in a gust of wind created by Twister, slamming him into Aqualad. Sensing his wind into the water, Twister created a large water-spout, which launched a boat straight into the Superman clone. Aqualad successfully dodged, luckily. The building they had crashed into collapsed on top of Superboy.

Rolling, Aqualad narrowly avoided the motor of the boat, which crashed into the ground. Picking it up, the young hero launched it at Twister. Using a wind blast, Twister blew it away. Seeing the ground cracking beneath him, Twister jumped into the air. He did so just in time it would seem, as Kitsune burst from the ground, sending a punch at the evil android.

Behind an overturned boat, Kid Flash and Robin prepared their next moves as Robin pulled something from his coat. "You brought your Utility Belt?" asked Kid Flash.

"Never leave home without it" said Robin defensively. "First thing Batman taught me."

"Yeah" said Kid Flash. "Right after never go to the bathroom without it." Before anything else could be said, the minds of each of the group were assaulted by a new voice.

"_Listen to me"_ came the loud voice of Miss Martian. _"All of you."_ Naruto and Superboy both grunted in unison.

"What did we tell you?" demanded Superboy.

"M'gann, if you ever want to make up for the incident, this is not how you do it" said Naruto.

"_I know" _thought M'gann. _"And I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me."_

"And why should we-" said Superboy, before being cut off.

"Fine, but you'd better be going somewhere with this" said Naruto, and everyone looked at him a bit incredulously. As M'gann began feeding them the plan, they all nodded, and Naruto's smile grew quite large beneath his mask.

Looking up, Twister saw a red streak through the sky, before Red Tornado landed before him.

"Hit the showers boys" said Tornado. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we have a plan now" said Robin, almost whining.

"The subject is not up for debate" said Tornado.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up" said Twister.

"I'm here now" replied Tornado, moving his hand back, creating a gust of wind, which quickly became a tornado. Throwing the cyclone at the other wind-user, Tornado looked on with no emotion as Twister dodged and created his own whirlwind which collided with Tornado's, canceling both of them out.

Throwing his own back at Tornado, the hero merely took control of the twister, causing it to diminish. "We are evenly matched Twister" said Tornado, causing a giant twister to form behind him.

"No Tornado, we are NOT" said Twister, slamming his fists together, before sending large blasts of lightning at the hero. Avoiding most of it, Tornado was caught unprepared for the bolt to strike a boat, causing an explosion that caught Tornado and knocked him back, making him fall back on the ground.

"Remain still, android" said Twister, stepping up to Tornado and raising his hand. Several wires and plugs suddenly shot out of his fingertips and connected to several ports on Tornado's head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Suddenly, Tornado grabbed the wires and his head began to morph and shift, becoming that of Miss Martian's. "Longer than you think" said the Martian girl smugly.

"No" said Twister, as M'gann used her telekinetic abilities to throw the villain back into a tornado that sent him flying. As the wind dissipated, it turned out that they were actually Kid Flash spinning at high speeds to create heavy winds.

Flying back and skidding on the ground, Superboy ran up and locked up Twister's arms before he slammed a fist through the gut of the villain's armor. Bringing his fist back, Superboy slammed another punch through the chest, before sending him flying back into the water.

Turning, he was just in time to be hit in the chest by an anchor. The point became lodged into his chest-plate. Using his power, Aqualad electrified the anchor, electrocuting Twister, blasting him out of the water.

Using her power to hoist Twister into the air, Miss Martian sent a psychic shockwave that blasted Twister's arms off. Before he could drop to the ground, Naruto had leapt into the air, wielding a rather large Rasengan, slamming it into the android's head, blowing it off, causing Twister to drop to the ground.

Sitting up, Twister's body popped open, revealing a man inside who dropped to the ground. "Foul" he said. "I call foul."

Hoisting a rock into the air, the team's eyes widened in shock, realizing what she was planning to do.

"M'gann, NO!" shouted Kaldur, but his cry fell on deaf ears. The only one who didn't seem affected by her dropping a large boulder on the man was Kitsune, who even went so far as to hold Robin and Kid Flash back.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars" said Robin. "But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"You said you trust me" said M'gann innocently.

"Don't get so worked up" said Naruto. "He wasn't real. I sensed no life force coming from him. Not a speck of chakra."

"Wait, so you mean..." said Superboy. Naruto nodded, before grabbing the boulder and throwing it off, revealing the crushed remains of a robot.

"Cool" said Kid Flash, grabbing a robotic eyeball. "Souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you" said Kaldur. M'gann smiled brightly.

Back at the cave later that night, the team displayed the crushed remains of Twister's robotic pilot to the real Red Tornado.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you" said Aqualad.

"Agreed" was Tornado's only response.

"Is that why you didn't want to help us?" asked Naruto.

"No" replied Tornado. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my roll to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger-" said M'gann before being cut off by the robot.

"Consider this matter, closed" he said, before turning and walking away.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash woulda jumped right in to fix things" said Wally.

"I guess if we have to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is the perfect choice" replied Robin.

"Dude" said Wally. "Harsh."

"And inaccurate" said Tornado, stopping. "I do have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Right" said Robin, thoroughly embarrassed. "Sorry, I'll try to be more accurate."

"And more respectful" chimed in Kaldur.

Turning, Kaldur, Robin, and Wally began leaving the room in a different direction than Tornado.

"Speedy was wrong" said Wally. "This team thing might just work out."

Before leaving with the other three, Superboy turned toward M'gann. "Sorry" he uttered, before turning to walk away as well.

"I'm sorry too M'gann" said Naruto, walking up to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched for a moment, but relaxed when she noticed he was being much more gentle than the incident in the kitchen.

"Look, I may have overreacted to you this morning" he said. "It's just that...well, my mind is different then most. And it can be a dangerous place. Even Martian Manhunter won't go back into my mind after he taught me English."

"I understand" said M'gann. "I guess I have a lot to learn, huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes you do" he said. "And if you ever need help, feel free to ask." With that, he too began walking away, leaving the Martian girl with a smile and a slight blush.

Chapter end.

Alright, sorry it took so long. Anyway, here's the translation for Naruto's instance of Japanese.

Watashi wa sensei ga itta koto o ki ni shinai. Watashi ga ima made kono sekkachidatta hōhō wa arimasen~I don't care what sensei said. There is no way I was ever this impatient

Also, I have a few unpublished stories in the works, as well as some other things, which you can check out on Deviantart if you're interested. Just ask for the link if I don't have it posted on my profile.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, just a filler chapter, but it is important for Kakashi's story in the Young Justice world, so I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Young Justice.

Robin grunted as he hit the floor of the training room, defeated...again. Standing over him as the victor was Kakashi, in his Inu Anbu gear, reading his little orange book. "I'll give you this" said the Jonin. "You really do not give up."

"Yeah" whispered Kid Flash to Naruto. "Even with as many times as he gets beat down." Both young heroes chuckled a bit as they watched Kakashi go to work, easily taking down the boy-wonder multiple times. Wally froze, however, at the voice of Kakashi coming from behind.

"You think you can do better, here's your chance" said the masked Ninja, gripping the yellow-clad speedster by the back of his costume and throwing him into the training ring. Robin got up and dusted himself off, before smirking at Wally.

"He's all yours" he said, before taking his seat between Naruto and Aqualad. Kid Flash couldn't deny that he was a bit intimidated...but he was going to try.

"Please" he announced, seeming to boast complete confidence in himself. "Inu may be good, but he can't beat what he can't hit." Blasting around the ring at full speed, it got him no satisfaction, as Kakashi didn't so much as move, aside from turning the page of his book.

"Hmm" said Kakashi. "Did you say something?" His words had the effect he was looking for, irritating the red-haired boy. Moving inward, making his ring smaller, Wally was surprised when the only thing that happened was Kakashi's already gravity-defying hair whipping around wildly. Skidding to a stop behind Kakashi, he sent a punch at the man's head, only for him to duck with such high speed, he left an after-image, shocking all but Naruto.

"Too slow" said Kakashi, his tone sounding as though he were fairly bored. Reaching up, he grabbed Wally's head, inter-lacing his fingers behind it, before flipping him over, putting the young speed-demon on his back.

"What do you know" said Kakashi, standing, flipping the page of his book. "You really are fast. This match ended in a fraction of the time Robin's did." Wally growled before standing back up and throwing another punch.

"Haven't you already tried this tactic?" asked Kakashi, easily catching the punch. Throwing up his leg, Kid Flash sent a kick toward Kakashi's ribs, which he also caught, before twisting and throwing Wally across the ring, but the boy managed to right himself in mid-air. Looking up, he saw Kakashi had gone, and he froze when he heard the man's eerily calm voice in his ear.

"Konoha's most sacred technique..." Naruto chuckled, hearing Kakashi's words.

"What's so funny?" asked Kaldur.

"Remember that Thousand Years of Death I told you about?" he said, getting a nod.

"You're about to see it" he finished, as Kakashi formed the tiger seal with his hands. Kid Flash tried to move, but found himself frozen in place somehow. "One Thousand Years of Death." Shooting his fingers forward, it made the others in the room, even Superboy, who had just walked in with Red Tornado, cringe. Wally yelped as he was blasted forward, all the way across the ring, falling flat on his face.

"Told you he was gonna get it" said Naruto, hopping down. Seeing M'gann walk in with Black Canary and her uncle, Kakashi sighed.

"Alright" he said, "Training is over for now."

"Oh thank god" said Wally, making the others laugh.

"I saw that last move" said Canary, who though trying to sound serious, couldn't help but smile. "That was horribly disgusting."

"But it's effective" replied Kakashi, putting his book away, hoping Canary hadn't seen what it was. "It teaches you to not let your opponent get behind you. It's also really funny. But Wally needs to learn to react quicker. He may be fast, but he attempts to follow through with his moves even when they are ineffective or even detrimental."

"Well, reaction would only get him so far" replied Canary. "He could have dictated the terms of the fight, but he was too hesitant. And that cost him the match. Playing defensively will only get you killed." Kakashi scoffed at her statement.

"Please" he said. "It would have been impossible for him to 'dictate the terms'. Rushing in to fight a much stronger opponent head-on will get you nowhere more often than not." This time it was Canary's turn to scoff.

"Listen Pooch" she said, though in a joking manner. "I've been working the hero-game a lot longer than you. I've been in some major fights, and know from experience that you need to act, not react."

"Well, Miss Harpy" replied Kakashi, in the same sarcastic tone. "I've fought in my share of battles, and a full scale war, fighting legions of men both weaker and stronger than me. I credit my wins more on my ability to be creative and react to any situation."

"You wanna take this to the ring?" asked Canary.

"Name the time and the place" replied Kakashi.

"I suggest both of you put your little rivalry on hold for now" said Batman, appearing on a holographic monitor.

"We got a mission?" asked Robin hopefully, getting a nod from the Dark Knight.

"I'm coming to debrief you. ETA, six minutes. Be ready." With that, he disappeared.

"Alright" said Wally, standing. "Our first covert-ops mission. Maybe we'll get to try out the new stealth gear?"

"We'll have to see what the mission requires first" replied Kaldur, though he looked excited as well.

"Anything would be better than hanging around here" said Naruto. "Or in Wally's case, hanging around on Inu's fingers."

"Hey" said Wally, rubbing his sore backside. "Not funny."

"I don't know" said Robin. "It looked pretty comical from this end."

"What was funny?" asked Superboy, entering the room.

"Oh, you just missed Wally taking a few fingers up his ass" said Naruto, making Superboy raise an eyebrow at the speedster.

"Wow, didn't know you swung that way" he said, causing the team, sans Wally, to chuckle.

"Oh great" said Wally. "Now he gets a sense of humor."

"Well, if he was ever gonna get one, now would be the time" said Naruto, giving the Teen of Steel a good pat on the back, before Batman entered the room.

"Good, you're all here" he said, as the holographic screens appeared, showing a map of some sort of Island. "I have a reconnaissance mission for you all. This is Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength-enhancing drug, sold under the street name 'Venom.' Infrared head signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity. But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in."

"This is a _covert _recon mission only. Observe and report" he continued. "If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." Up on the monitor, two points, indicated by two red dots marked 'A' and 'B,' appeared. "The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" asked Robin, eagerly. Batman, Red Tornado, Kakashi, and Canary, all shared a look for a moment, before they turned back to the young team.

"Work that out between you" replied Batman. "Get ready. You move out in two hours." Without another word, the Dark Knight made for the door. Naruto shook his head. There were way too many personality types on the team for the 'choose your own leader' plan to go down smoothly.

"You heard the Bat" said Kakashi. "Get your stuff together and meet at the Bio-ship. This is the real deal." The team nodded, before heading to their individual rooms to prepare. Once they had left, Kakashi turned back to Canary.

"Now, what were we saying about a match?" he asked, and Canary smirked.

"I'm actually quite surprised that you'd accept my challenge" she replied. "Normally, I'd think you're too lazy to even consider training the new team, let alone spar with me." Kakashi sighed.

"Normally you'd be right" he said. "I don't know if it's been the hanging around Naruto, or the fact that technically I don't have to worry about ninja duties, or some combination of the two. But lately, I feel like I want more fun in my life. So I accept your challenge."

"You wanna go right now?" asked Canary, pointing toward the training ring. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, let's take it outside" he said. "No use destroying the inside of the facility." Canary quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as they began making their way outside. Walking out the ramp, the two entered the woods outside Mount Justice. Making sure nobody was in the area, Kakashi settled into a loose stance. Canary settled into her own fighting stance as well. She was mildly irritated, as she couldn't read anything from Kakashi's face, as it was still covered with his Anbu mask.

"Rules?" he asked, confusing her for a moment. Sighing, Kakashi asked again. "What are the rules? As you issued the challenge, you get to decide on the rules of the match."

"Anything goes" replied Canary. "As long as we're not going to be sore for more than an hour or so."

"Well, I don't know…I can take a lot of punishment" he said. "I suggest you come at me looking to hurt me, or you won't manage to do so in the slightest."

"Oh really?" said Canary, smirking a bit. She knew he was tough, but she was a combat expert.

"Really" said Kakashi, finitely.

"Then show me" said Canary, dashing inward, preparing a punch. Moving with speed she wasn't prepared for, he had latched onto her wrist, before spinning and dragging her to the ground on her back. Crouching, he took a stance reminiscent of a baseball catcher, one leg locking her hip down, while the other was against her jawline, with her head turned away from him. Gripping her hand, he quickly had her in an arm lock.

"Reaction wins again" said Kakashi, a bit of mirth in his voice.

"Not yet" said Canary, before taking a deep breath and letting loose a high-powered sonic scream, sending both flying back, causing Canary to slam Kakashi into a tree. "What do you say about that, Mutt?"

"I say, keep it up" replied the silver-haired Shinobi. "Maybe one of these times, you'll actually hit me." With that, he went up in smoke.

"You can't hide from me" said Canary, before letting loose another sonic blast, turning and wiping out the trees all around in a fifty-foot radius.

"Not bad, Ms. Banshee" rang Kakashi's voice from all around. "But you missed." Before she could figure out where the voice came from, a hand shot up from the ground, gripping her ankle. Knowing she shouldn't use her power, as it would blow her leg off, she instead raised her other leg and smashed her heel down on Kakashi's fingers. But that hand also went up in smoke.

"Are you ready to get serious, or should I just keep messing with you?" asked Kakashi, who was suddenly behind her, causing his opponent to turn and glare at him. "So here's my idea" continued Kakashi. "You say it's better to act, I say it's better to react. So from here on out, every action I do will be only reaction and defense. I will not attack outright, only counter. We'll see how well you fare."

"Yeah…we will" replied Canary.

"We ready to go, M'gann?" asked Naruto, entering the bio-ship.

"Everything's running perfectly" replied the Martian girl. "We're heading to Santa Prisca." Once everyone entered the ship, M'gann requested permission to exit the hanger, which was granted by Red Tornado. As they exited, Kid Flash looked down and let loose a whistle.

"Damn, what happened down there?" Wondering what their speedster was talking about, everyone quickly looked out of the ship, seeing quite a few trees decimated, and the ground torn to bits.

"Whoa" said M'gann. "What could have done that?" She got her answer as Kakashi leapt into view, making the entire team, even Superboy, take notice, as he avoided one of Black Canary's sonic blasts.

"That" said Naruto. "That would be what did that." Pulling out his book, he began to read a bit as the ship shot forward toward their destination.

Back on the ground, Canary was exhausted, panting heavily, and favoring an injured arm. She scowled, seeing that Kakashi was completely fine. "And, time" he announced, seeing the ship leave. "I win." Canary just groaned, having been beaten worse than by any villain she had ever faced. Not from the fight, but from the embarrassment of having talked so tough, and then losing so badly.

"Now then, now that I've won, I think I'm entitled to something…" said Kakashi, making Canary look at him oddly, before he removed his Inu-mask, revealing the separate mask beneath, his right eye forming a sort of upside-down U shape.

"Like what?" asked Canary, a bit cautiously as Kakashi came closer.

"I'll pick you up around eight" said Kakashi. "Wear something nice." Canary almost stumbled forward. Not only did Kakashi completely beat her at her own game, but now he was asking her out. She didn't know whether to be furious or flattered, but settled on flustered.

"O…k?" she said, not quite sure how to reply to his strange request for a date.

"Great" replied Kakashi, the two beginning to walk back inside. "Do you like Japanese food? Cause I know this great little place in downtown Metropolis…"

Chapter end.

A filler yes, but also a bit of romance starting between Inu and Canary. Also, what will happen on the mission to Isla Santa Prisca? You'll have to continue reading to find out

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	5. Chapter 5

I was originally going to write up the entire mission in once chapter, but decided instead to break it down a bit into two or three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Young Justice

The majority of the trip was filled with silence, outside of a few moments of small talk. Much of it was directed at Naruto after they had witnessed the destruction brought on by Kakashi's spar with Black Canary. Now however, a new sound was filling the ship, and it was only serving to annoy the occupants.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we-" Kid Flash was silenced by Naruto. The speedster could literally feel the death glare from beneath the mask of the team ninja, who was beginning to inch his hands toward the pouch Wally had come to know was filled with sharp, pointy things. He also knew that the Blonde could throw them with fairly high accuracy.

"Wally..." the Shinobi growled out. "You know what it's like getting the thousand year of death...continue asking that question, and you'll get to relive the feeling...with the added bonus of my Kunai." Robin and Aqualad visibly flinched, and Wally let out an audible gulp.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" M'gann asked, but was met with a stoic 'No' from Naruto and Superboy.

"So, I think it's time we decide who's gonna lead the mission," Wally said shakily, trying to change the subject.

"He's got a point," Naruto announced, relaxing a bit, but furrowing his brow beneath the mask at the sigh of relief from the Red-head.

"What about Robin?" M'gann suggested. "He does have the most experience...well, not counting Naruto."

"I vote Robin, because at least he doesn't treat me like the team's Butt-monkey all the time," Kid Flash announced, but Naruto shook his head.

"Not that I _want_ the job or anything, but we're talking about putting someone as leader that goes off on his own without even explaining the plan, and expecting us all to know it," said the Ninja. "On the other hand, while I have experience as a Shinobi, he has experience as a hero. He's intelligent, flexible in planning, and without a doubt the second most strategic mind I've ever come across. I think he'll make a great leader in the future, but for now, I think someone else should cover the role until he can better fill it."

"Well, why not you?" Aqualad asked, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder, because the younger member of the team looked like he was about to argue with the Shinobi, but seemed to settle for scowling at him. Naruto once again shook his head, sighing.

"I'm not really good at planning ahead," Naruto confessed. "Really, everything I do is made up on the fly. Coupled with the fact that I can't do much outside of my Clones and maybe my Rasengan..."

"Well, what about your Surface walking? And whatever it was you used against Mr. Twister?," M'gann announced. "Really, you and Robin are just about equally qualified. He just uses tech instead of powers."

"But they can't _both_ lead the team," Superboy stated, putting his two cents in.

"Why not?" Kid Flash asked, catching the team's attention. "Why can't they work together?" Naruto's glare could once more be felt by the Speedster. He inched lower in his seat as he felt full force the annoyance exuded by his teammate.

"Well, this is a recon mission. We can cover more ground in teams," M'gann stated cheerfully. "Why don't we split into groups of three, and each of you can be group leader? Then, whoever does the best job can be made the leader of the whole team." Naruto just sighed, but nodded his approval.

"I don't believe choosing the leader will be so simple," Aqualad sighed. "However, Miss Martian's plan of splitting into teams does seem like a good option. For now, it would appear to be for the best if we follow through with it."

Standing from his seat, which promptly molded back into the floor of the bio-ship, Naruto moved to the front to take a look at the upcoming island, and M'gann shifted the ship into Camouflage mode, causing it to disappear from anyone looking at it from the outside. Turning back to the rest of the Team, Naruto scanned the faces of each from beneath the mask.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, you're with me," he announced after some silent contemplation, getting nods from the Kryptonian clone and the Martian girl. Getting out of his seat, Kid Flash moved over next to Robin and Aqualad, his team by default. "You three know each other better than the three of us, so you should be able to work together easier."

"For someone who doesn't want the job, he sounds a lot like a leader to me," Superboy whispered to M'gann, who nodded, beginning to slow the ship as they made their approach to Santa Prisca. Naruto turned back to his team.

"Miss Martian, can you bring up a map of the island?" he asked, and the girl nodded as a large, satellite image of the island appeared on the monitor, complete with elevation markers. Touching the monitor near the shore-line off to the west, the point became highlighted, corresponding with the first of the drop zones Batman had shown earlier. "My team will drop in here, sweeping through the Western part of the island." Standing, Robin moved and highlighted the drop location further east, within the denser, forested area.

"KF and I will drop here and search through the Eastern area, and we can meet up in the middle, just North of the factory," Robin announced, before highlighting both the factory and a location in the water. "Kaldur, you'll drop at separately out here and sweep the shore, patching the heat and motion sensors into my computer, and rendezvous with the rest of us." The Atlantean nodded, stood from his seat and placed a communication device in his ear.

"We're all clear on the plan then?" Naruto asked. With everyone nodding, Kid Flash finally got to do what he had been itching to do since the feature was added to his suit. Pressing the symbol on his chest, the yellow costume faded to black, the new stealth-tech activated. Approaching the island, the ship stopped moving and hovered just over the water.

"Constant contact," was all Aqualad said, pressing the symbol on his belt, causing his entire suit to fade to black. Suddenly, the floor of the ship opened and the young Atlantean leapt out, diving a good twenty feet into the water below. They watched the water ripple a moment, before the floor closed again and it was time to move to the next drop point.

The first land drop zone was Robin and Kid Flash. As they neared, both made quick checks to be sure they had everything they needed, confirming to each other and the three others on the ship that they were indeed ready. Once Aqualad made confirmation that the island sensors were on a loop, effectively making them invisible to them, Robin turned to Naruto as the floor of the ship once more opened, and a rappelling line dropped from the ceiling. "Keep in touch," he announced, and Naruto could still hear in his voice that he was still a bit miffed at having to compete to be team leader. "We'll meet up at the rendezvous point as soon as we've scouted the area. And with Wally, that won't take too long." Naruto nodded.

He put his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder and said, "Keep a level head, and make sure you keep Kid Flash updated on your plans." When Robin nodded, he continued. "It doesn't matter which of us wins this little contest. You have the potential to be a great leader. And even if I have to take charge, I'm counting on you, sooner or later, to relieve me of that duty." While he couldn't see the boy's eyes behind the Domino mask, the slight smile Robin adopted at least told Naruto that he felt a bit better.

"See you all in a little while," he announced, before leaping out of the opening, Kid Flash not too far behind. When they reached the ground, they unhooked their lines, both of which retracted into the ship. When the bottom closed back up, it appeared as though the ship was never there.

"Our turn," Naruto proclaimed, as M'gann set the ship toward their drop point. Feeling the stares aimed at him, Naruto looked at both M'gann, who quickly looked down in embarrassment, and Superboy, who continued to stare at him in interest.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Is there something on my face...er, mask?" Both his teammates looked as though they were trying to find the right words. Superboy happened to find them first.

"Why didn't you want to be leader?" he asked, genuinely confused. Naruto shrugged in response.

"Too much responsibility," he proclaimed. "I don't want to be the one making a lousy decision, and cause one of you to get hurt...or worse." M'gann grimaced at the thought, but Superboy just snorted.

"I'm a clone of Superman," he announced, with almost a bit of anger. "I'm practically indestructible...And what about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Naruto inquired, a hint of animosity to his voice that wasn't there before.

"Well, for starters, your 'powers,'" Superboy replied. "We'd never be able to tell how strong you really are. One minute you can go blow for blow with me, and the next you're no stronger than the above-average human. And your personality fluctuates faster than your strength. You go from happy-go-lucky to angry and anti-social so fast it's a wonder we don't get some form of whiplash."

Turning away from the two, Naruto signaled that the conversation was over, and appeared to clutch his chest. What the two could not see was that Naruto had actually pulled the end of a necklace from beneath his chest armor, the small sea-green crystal charm seeming to glow ever-so slightly, before he replaced it once more beneath the armor-plate.

Silence once more permeated the Bio-ship, nobody bringing themselves to speak. However, M'gann broke the silence, announcing that they had reached their destination. A third time the floor opened up, but none of the three teens used the lines. Superboy, knowing such a fall couldn't hurt him, leapt to the ground below, leaving a rather sizable crater, and unfortunately creating a rather large sound. Naruto followed, leaping to a tree and quickly climbing down, looking more like a monkey than a fox. M'gann, who had set the ship on auto-pilot, went last, floating down to the others, her outfit shifting to a Black and Red color scheme to help her blend in better. Looking around and gaining his bearings from what he had learned of this world, he turned the team's attention toward where they would all meet.

"So what's the plan, Kitsune?" asked M'gann. Superboy remained silent, but seemed ready to get on the move. Thinking for a moment on what he could remember of team strategy from his Ninja days, he managed to formulate a plan.

"Superboy, you're on point. You've got the ears to pick out any enemy parties before they get close." He nodded, finding the strategy to at least make sense. Naruto continued, "Miss Martian, keep invisible and airborne. Superboy is our ears, you'll be our eyes." The Martian Girl nodded, putting her hood up and raising into the air, disappearing from sight. "Let's move." With the final command, the team began moving at a brisk pace. As they did, Naruto activated his com-link device.

"Squad 1 to squad 2, any progress so far?" he asked quietly. "How are you boys doing?" He was expecting to hear Robin speak first, but as was usual for speedsters, Kid Flash beat him to the punch.

"Hey, why do _we_ have to be squad 2," he complained. Naruto sighed. He would have pinched the bridge of his nose if he could reach beneath his mask.

"Because _I_ picked the names, so _I_ get to decide who gets which name," he said, explaining it in a manner one would explain something to a child. "Now how about that status report?"

"We're doing alright," Wally replied. "Robin disappears on me periodically, but at least he isn't jumping into any fights by himself...again."

"HEY!" shouted a voice in Naruto's ear that sounded like it was Robin. Apparently his habit was going to be harder to break than previously thought.

"How about you, Aqualad?" Naruto asked. Static was all he got for a moment, before the Atlantean could be heard loud and clear.

"Nothing to report as of yet," he announced. "It would appear that Robin indeed has the sensors feeding a loop, as I have yet to be discovered. I'm heading toward the rendezvous point as we speak."

"Good," Naruto replied. "Keep your team posted of your progress."

"Right," was his reply, before the com-channel went silent. For all of three seconds.

"Aren't _I_ supposed to be leading this team?" Robin asked, the irritation in his voice returning.

"Calm down, Boy Wonder," Naruto replied, trying to remain calm himself. "We may be in separate groups, but we are still one team," he continued. "And regardless of which group you're in, we need to make sure the other one is ok. Completing the mission is our objective, and we can't _do_ that if one group goes down. It's all of us, or none of us." He heard Robin sigh, and felt for the boy. Being the youngest, physically, the boy was eager to show everyone what he could do.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he replied after a moment. Naruto smiled a bit beneath his mask.

"Apology accepted," Naruto said. "Humility and knowing your faults are both part of being a leader. Remember what I said on the ship. Just keep a level head."

"Got it," Robin announced, but Naruto was stopped by Superboy, who froze in the middle of a step.

"Shhhh," he shushed. "Did you hear that?" Naruto pulled back as he had actually run into the Kryptonian clone.

"Obviously not," he growled, his voice a harsh whisper. "I don't have your hearing." Superboy just looked at him, and Naruto could even feel Miss Martian looking at him. "I know, I know, mood whiplash, sorry. Now what did you hear, Superboy?"

"Footsteps," was the simple reply. "I'll switch to infrared, make sure we aren't being tracked." Focusing his line of sight to where he heard the sounds coming from, Superboy managed to focus well enough that his eyes managed to switch to the infrared spectrum. Seeing a few luminescent figures in the distance, he was able to make out their humanoid forms. There appeared to be at least six of them.

"It looks like we have a squad of goons, but they look like they're heading in team 2's direction," he announced, before speaking through the com-link. "Were you guys spotted?"

"I doubt it," Robin replied. "We spotted another team heading towards you. We were just about to tell you to be on the lookout."

"Maybe they're going after each other?" suggested Kid Flash, and Naruto stroked his chin beneath his mask.

"It's looking fairly likely," he said. "What do you guys think?" Robin was ready with an answer before Naruto even finished speaking.

"Let's follow them. We might be able to find out some info about what's happening at the factory." Nodding his head, Naruto spoke.

"Agreed. Follow them," he announced to everyone. "But make sure that none of you are noticed."

"Got it," Robin replied, before the radio went silent once more.

Chapter End

So, Like I said, I had originally planned on the chapter being longer, but felt this was a prime opportunity to wrap it up for a chapter. It's not about length. It's about when ending the chapter is most effective, and I think that time is now.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, a lot shorter than usual, but this is perhaps the most crucial chapter so far to the story, so I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Young Justice

Naruto winced, feeling his arm snap and mend as he was sent hurtling through a tree, courtesy of a punch by the raging Mammoth. He cursed his luck. Of all the times for his powers to falter, it would be now. He couldn't tell how his teammates were faring, as they were more busy taking out the men _inside_ the factory. He wasn't sure where M'gann was, due to her invisibility which she was using to sneak around and recover the newly developed Kobra-Venom during the chaos.

Hearing a roar, Naruto broke from his musings to duck low as Mammoth sent a hook punch where his head had just been. When it hit the trunk, the tree cracked in half and splintered. Springing up, Naruto tried to tap back into his Kyuubi-related strength, launching a barrage of punches straight into the gut of the behemoth. While he actually managed to lift Mammoth about a foot off the ground, the massive, muscle-bound brute didn't register any pain, Gripping Naruto's head with one, giant hand, the red-head let out a roar before flipping the shinobi up and over his head, slamming him into the ground. Mammoth smirked seeing him pressed into the dirt. Blood leaked from his mouth, his mask shattered and lying in pieces in a wreath around his head.

Naruto tried to breathe, but his lungs were on fire, and now even his healing factor was slowing as his powers faltered yet again. He watched Mammoth raise his foot, ready to crush the blonde beneath, but the brute was knocked away by a hard tackle from Superboy. Holding out his hand, Naruto gripped it and was pulled into a standing position, leaning on the Boy of Steel for support. He grit his teeth in pain and let out a slight his.

"Get out of here until your powers come back," he said, but Naruto shook his head, reaching up to his neck. Superboy looked in confusion as Naruto gripped something beneath his chest-armor, yanking it off. Holding it up to Superboy, the Super-teen looked at the strange, green crystal at the end of his teammate's necklace. It seemed to be glowing with a strange light from within.

"Take this," Naruto replied. "Take it and keep it safe...I need it. But not now. Just make sure I get it back after this." Superboy gripped it and slipped it into his pocket. The moment it was out of sight, he instantly noticed the change in his teammate. His eyes that had moments ago been blue had become a red color, and his pain seemed to vanish, letting him stand up straight.

"**N**o**w**, g**o** f**i**n**d** M**i**s**s** M**a**r**t**i**a**n," he ordered, his voice gaining new strength. As well as a deep echo, as though two voices were speaking as one.

"You sure you can handle this guy?" he asked as Mammoth came crashing through the trees toward the two. Launching a powerful punch at Superboy's head, Naruto whipped his hand straight to the side, catching the fist mid-punch, holding it back with no effort.

"**I** s**a**i**d** g**o**. T**h**a**t'**s **a**n **o**r**d**e**r**," Naruto growled out, and Superboy nodded, leaping out of the area to find M'gann, his eye switching to the infra-red spectrum. Grabbing Mammoth's arm, Naruto took a page from the giant's book, whipping him over his own head now, sending him crashing into the ground.

"**L**e**t**'s **D**a**n**c**e, Big Boy," **he whispered as Mammoth got back up, and the brute raised an eyebrow as a red-aura sprung up around the blonde. As Mammoth roared and charged, he never noticed the shinobi's skin begin to peel and burn, as though he were being cooked alive. Just as Mammoth was preparing to tackle him, he let out a roar which had so much force it was as though the giant had crashed into an invisible wall. In a single moment, the blonde who had been his opponent had vanished. In his place stood some sort of red creature, with a charred black face and glowing eye. It was a fair bit larger than the boy, and had four long tails whipping wildly behind him.

"**I...Am Ending This...NOW!" **the creature shouted, and with speed that Mammoth couldn't follow, he disappeared and reappeared, smashing his four tails into the muscle-bound red-head's side, burning the points of touch on-contact. The force of the blow was so great, it sent him flying, and he began to bounce and skid on the ground. He finally came to a stop, but it was in the hand of the creature, who had somehow moved into his path using the same incredible speed.

Mammoth let out a roar in protest at the burning sensation of the hand, which began to wrap around his entire body, forming a burning cocoon around him. The creature lifted him up with little effort and began repeatedly slamming him into the ground, over and over, only stopping when the pain became too much for the beastly-man, and he passed out from both the heat and the force of the hits. Releasing him from the cocoon, but still keeping an iron grip, Naruto let out a roar toward the night sky, before making his way back to the main facility.

On arrival, he noticed that the fighting seemed to be over, with the entire team regrouping. He threw the unconscious Mammoth out into the clearing, at the feet of his teammates, who all looked his way. They saw nothing, however, as Naruto hid behind a tree. Trying to rid the dark tones from his voice, Naruto called out to them.

"**Sup**erbo**y**!" he shouted. "M**y ne**cklace! Tos**s it** here, **Now**." His team seemed concerned, and he could hear them walking closer.

"Kitsune, are you alright?" M'gann asked, her voice showing her worry for the blonde.

"Yeah, you sound kind of weird, Dude," Wally continued, voicing what each other member of the team was thinking. Naruto's patience began to wear, and he gave in to his more demonic nature for a moment.

"**J**U**S**T **T**H**R**O**W** T**H**E **D**A**M**N **T**H**I**N**G**!" he shouted, eliciting wide eyes from the others, but Superboy complied, throwing the green crystal toward the trees. Snapping his hand out, Naruto gripped the small crystal in mid-air, pulling it to him before they could see the red-hued, monster-like arm, though Superboy was almost certain that something smelled like charred flesh. Slowly, the arm shrank to a more human-size, before growing pale, unblemished skin. In the dark of the night, everyone could see the necklace giving off a green glow behind the tree as Naruto placed it over his neck, stepping out from the foliage. Unfortunately, his clothing was nearly destroyed. He managed to temporarily alter his form to appear as though he were wearing pants, but he realized that if this were to become a regular occurrence, he'd have to start keeping a spare uniform in the storage seals on his arms.

"M'gann, bring around the bio-ship," he announced, exhausted. "Contact the League...Let's go home." As he walked passed them all, the hand on his shoulder told him he wasn't getting out of this so easily.

"Dude, Kitsune, what was all that?" Robin asked, concern lacing his voice.

"None of your business," he replied, darkly, shaking off the hand, but this time, another grabbed onto him.

"We're your team," Kaldur announced, looking his teammate in the eye. "You can talk to us. We'll understand." Naruto glared at the Atlantian, this time taking his hand and actually pulling it away.

"No you won't," he said.

"Than make us," Superboy replied, stepping into Naruto's path. "What the hell was all that."

"You wanted to know what causes my powers to fail, my mood to change so rapidly? You found out," Naruto growled.

"Yeah, it's apparently your necklace," Superboy countered. "But we still don't know what the damn thing actually _does."_

"You don't _need_ to know," Naruto replied angrily. "Now BACK OFF!" But they didn't. He knew they wouldn't.

"Kitsune..." M'gann said. "Naruto. We're your friends. Whatever is going on, we can help you." That didn't help matters at all.

"What the Hell is this? Some kind of After-school special?" he shouted. "I said I don't want to talk about this. Period, end of discussion, CASE CLOSED!"

"Well we want to talk about it," Superboy pressed, ignoring Naruto's eyes beginning to glow red again. Though Robin did happen to notice.

"Guys, maybe we should lay off," he said, trying to ease the tension between the members of the team. Kid Flash agreed.

"Yeah, Supie, I hate to admit it, but I'm siding with Kitsune on this one," he said, but Superboy wouldn't listen.

"Listen, you told us that you were afraid of leading this team because you were afraid of getting us hurt," he said. "But it wasn't from Meta-humans and Mercenaries, was it. Whatever is wrong to you is dangerous, and you're afraid _you're_ going to hurt all of us."

"Shut it, Pod-Boy!" Naruto snapped, realizing too late what he had actually said as a Super-powered punch connected with his jaw, knocking him back onto the ground. He watched almost in slow-motion as the Clone of Superman leapt into the air, intent on landing and crushing the blonde under-foot. Rolling backwards, Naruto stood, running on Adrenaline and un-suppressed demon-chakra, dodging Superboy's landing before throwing a backspin kick into the super-teen's face, knocking him to the ground. Before Naruto could launch another attack, Superboy sprang back up, jumping straight at Naruto, sending them both flying, crashing to the ground, Superboy on top of Naruto.

As he brought his arms up to deliver a devastating blow, his arms became tangled in a bolas, and he was thrown to the side via telekinesis on the part of M'gann, while Aqualad stepped between the two. "That's enough!" he shouted. "If you too want to beat each other to death, do it in training tomorrow. But right now, we still have to contact the League and get back to base." Not listening in his rage, Superboy broke out of his bonds and once more jumped to his feet, knocking Aqualad out of his way as he raced at Naruto, who was restrained in a strong steel cable by Kid Flash, while Robin had thrown the bolas at Superboy. Before he could hit however, he crumpled like paper, bathed in an eery green light. As he groaned in pain, the team looked for the source and their eyes widened in shock.

Robin was walking up to Superboy, in his hand, a green rock glowing brightly. Superboy tried to crawl away, but Robin wouldn't let up.

"Is that...? Aqualad questioned, not even needing to say it.

"Kryptonite," Robin confirmed, though he looked a little green around the gills from having to actually use it on his friend. Of course it could have just been the green light being given off by the radioactive rock. Looking at his other teammates, he continued. "Batman keeps some on him at all times. Just in case Superman ever goes rogue...he made me start carrying some in case Superboy ever went off the handle like that."

"Dude, you and Bats scare me..." Wally replied, whistling as Superboy passed out. Looking at the struggling blonde on the ground, he turned to Robin again. "Got anything for him?" Robin nodded, pulling out two gas pellets, dropping them next to Naruto's face.

The Shinobi tried to struggle, but the effects of the gas were too much, and like Superboy, he too passed out. "Let's get them both on the ship," Aqualad announced. "We need to inform Batman and the League not only about the mission, but about this confrontation." They never noticed two pairs of eyes watching from the shadows of the trees.

A young boy moved silently through the old museum. Though it was after hours, the young, black-haired boy wasn't bothered by security for some reason. The cat he was carrying did look very full and content. The scrawny boy didn't seem to set off a single alarm as he strolled the halls and corridors, barely paying any attention to the priceless paintings and artifacts. They didn't interest him, but he knew exactly the thing that would.

Walking into an exhibit on the Dark ages, he eyed some of the relics the museum had managed to gather up, and showed his excitement finding the one item he had been looking for. To the normal eye, it appeared to be simply a rusted old cattle-branding Iron, but to Klarion, it was so much more than that. Before he could reach out and take it, however, his cat Teekl let out an angry hiss before the Witch Boy was tackled to the ground. Looking up, he sighed at who had knocked him over.

"Really, Uncle Jason," he said with a hint of mirth. "We do need to stop meeting like this." Jason Blood glared at Klarion, but was forced to leap away as Teekl transformed into a humanoid cat-figure, swiping its claws at his face.

"I know your game Klarion," he said with disdain. "I won't allow you to take the branding iron. Gone, Gon-" He was stopped mid sentence by a clawed kick to his face, followed by a blast of magical energy, courtesy of Teekl and Klarion respectively.

"If you really knew my game, Uncle Jason," Klarion said, smugly, taking the Branding Iron from its case. "Than you'd know you lose and I win." Before Jason could do anything else, Teekl gripped his head and slammed him face first into the concrete wall, knocking him out cold. "Come Teekl," he called, the demonic familiar returning to its cat-form and leaping back into Klarion's arms. "Time we go claim our prize.

"Suspended," Naruto grumbled, walking the streets of New York, his civilian clothing simply a pair of wind-pants and a hoodie over a gold tee-shirt. "How the hell can they suspend me from the team? It's their fault. They just couldn't keep their noses out of his business.

Entering the Starbucks, Naruto ordered himself a plain, black coffee, using the allowance Kakashi gave him. The silver-haired man had gotten a nice, easy job. Having read every Ich Icha book ever written, and having the collection with him at all times, Kakashi would send in 'manuscripts' for adult novels based on the series. It may not be the most noble idea, stealing Jiraiya's work for profit, but they did need money, and hey, Icha Icha wasn't even a series here.

Stepping out of the coffee shop, he took a sip of the hot brew, and began walking again. He wasn't sure where he was going, he really just needed to cool his head. He did admit he felt awful for the way he acted. Especially with Superboy. He had been trying to get on the clone's good side, hoping to at least become somewhat friends with him, but his hard work was all undone now. As he passed an alley, he caught site of something in his peripheral vision. Dropping his coffee, he rushed to the aid of the young boy, the black-haired young man being attacked by some sort of cat creature.

Leaping into the air, Naruto launched a kick at the creature, knocking it backwards, making it stumble a bit. "Get out of here," Naruto said to the boy, who stood from his position crouched against the wall. "I'll handl-" Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was clubbed in the back of the head with some sort of metal bar, disorienting him enough that the cat-creature got behind him and locked him in a full-nelson, putting him on his knees. As the boy stepped in front of him, he saw the end of the weapon that had hit him begin to glow a bright red, as though it had just been pulled from the flames of a forge.

"Now then, Demon-boy," Klarion said, his voice utterly laced with arrogance. "Welcome to our side."

"What side?" Naruto asked, unable to break out of Teekl's lock. Klarion smirked.

"The Light." Gripping Naruto's hair and pulling his bangs out of his face, he brought the red-hot iron to Naruto's forehead, making the blonde scream in agony as his skin seared. Pulling the iron away, looking at the 'M' moniker branded upon the shinobi's visage, Klarion's smirk turned into a somewhat evil smile.

"Stand." Naruto tried to resist, he really did, and Klarion noticed. Grabbing the necklace that hung around Naruto's neck, he ripped it off and threw it further into the alley. It was this final act that broke Naruto's ability to fight against the magic. His eyes aglow, he stood, motionless. Klarion chuckled a bit and began to walk into some kind of portal. "Now, I think we'll go have some fun." As Teekl became a cat once again, Naruto began to follow Klarion, his skin beginning to burn off as he descended to all fours. Teekl went through the portal last, and it sealed up behind the familiar, leaving the only trace of the happenings in the alley the necklace, which began to stop glowing.

Chapter end.

You've been wanting it, you got it. Lol, I hope you all like, cause it may be my only update on anything for a while, but I do want to maybe do one other update on a story before New Years, depending on what I'm inspired to write.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, time for the next chapter, since all of you were complaining about the somewhat cliffhanger of an ending. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Young Justice.

Superboy growled as he released a punch at Black Canary, the two in the middle of a heated sparring session. Superboy, like Naruto, had been suspended from the team as well, but Canary thought it best for the clone to let off some steam. He was always full of anger, and the confrontation with Kitsune had caused it to boil over.

Canary dodged to the side, grabbing Superboy's wrist and flipping him over her head, straight onto his back. "You need to think before you attack. You left yourself wide open."

"I'm tough and super-strong. That should make up for it," he replied, pushing up into a crouch, but Canary shook her head.

"If you were facing a normal, everyday goon, it might be. But against fighters with strength or higher skill, it won't be enough," she announced, offering her hand, which he took and pulled himself up. Hearing the door open, the two turned to see Kakashi, sans his Inu mask, and Batman enter. As professional as she was, Canary had to admit, Kakashi really was a pretty good guy. The date he had taken her on was easily the best she had _ever_ been on. But the look in his eyes took her mind away from that.

"Still no luck?" she asked, and Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

"It isn't like Naruto," he said. "It's not that I don't have faith in him, but he hasn't called, and he hasn't been at our apartment since yesterday."

"So he hasn't said where he's been," Superboy announced, his voice laced with disdain. "Wouldn't be the only think he keeps secret." Kakashi threw a glare at boy from his one visible eye.

"You know, you have no idea what you're even talking about," he replied. "Don't forget, you haven't always been one of the good guys."

"I was being controlled!" Superboy shouted in his defense, but Kakashi would have none of it.

"And you think that's an excuse, yet you persecute your teammate merely for keeping his abilities secret?" he asked. "Tell me, Superboy. Where exactly is the logic in your thinking? What part of my student has ever made you believe that you are entitled to know every aspect of his secrets?" Superboy was about to retort, but found he didn't have an answer. Sure, they were a team, but everyone was entitled to secrets. Kakashi sighed.

"Look," he said. "I get it. You were frustrated. People, whether normal or super, dislike things they don't understand, or don't know. But you have to understand, that you can't force Naruto to tell you things that he doesn't want you to know."

"Unfortunately, we have bigger problems than your friendships falling apart." The entire group turned to see a well built looking man, wearing what appeared to be an ordinary brown suit. Within moments, Kakashi and Canary were on him, restraining him against the wall, though the man didn't seem to be bothered much. Batman frowned.

"Canary, Inu, stand down." The two looked over at the leader of the Justice League for a moment, before releasing their hold on the man, standing aside as the Dark Knight stepped forward and shook hands with him.

"Jason," he said, evenly. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" Jason Blood frowned.

"I'm afraid it's more business than pleasure." Batman frowned even more as Jason continued. "Klarion, the little Witch Boy, has stolen a very powerful artifact."

"What kind of artifact?" Turning, the group saw that the rest of the team, sans Naruto, had gathered. It was Wally who had spoken, but the others seemed just as interested.

"He has stolen the Branding Iron of Morgaine Le Faye." The team, as well as Kakashi and Canary, all looked to Blood in confusion, not sure why exactly a 'Branding Iron' could cause such a fuss.

"Ooh, let me guess," Wally said sarcastically. "It has some so-called 'magical' powers." Blood sent a hard glare at Kid Flash.

"You have no idea," he replied. "That branding iron is dangerous. It has the power to force any demon branded by it into servitude. Any demon marked by it becomes a slave to the controller's whims."

"I knew it," Wally announced. "Magic...Demons...You are aware that they _don't exist,_ aren't you?" Jason just shot a look to Batman, who shook his head.

"Kid Flash puts more stock into the scientific than the mystical," he told him, and Blood nodded.

"One of those, huh?" he replied. "Let's just hope Klarion doesn't make a 'believer' out of him." The room was suddenly hit with a red light and the alarm sounded. Turning to the view screen, they were treated to a live news broadcast from Gotham. What they saw shocked them all, but none more-so than Kakashi. Wreaking havoc across the city was some kind of red creature. It looked something like an animal, four swaying tails behind it, and had a charred black face with glowing eyes, and a glowing red 'M' emblem emblazoned on its forehead.

In a plume of smoke, a small dog appeared, a summon which Kakashi had sent to locate Naruto. He let loose a whine as he dropped the necklace of the first Hokage at his feet. Luckily, nobody was paying attention as Kakashi pocketed the necklace and his summon was dismissed. They were too busy looking at the destruction of Gotham City. Batman leveled his gaze at Kakashi and Canary, who already were informed of Naruto's prior...condition.

"All of you, stay here," Batman growled at the young team. "Inu, Canary, Jason, you're all with me."

"But Batman, we can help," Robin argued, and surprisingly enough, Blood agreed.

"Batman, we'll be busy trying to fight this demon. Klarion won't be far away. If the children can find him, perhaps they can get take the branding iron from him. If we get the iron, we can can gain control of this demon and merely send it back where it came from," he reasoned, and after a moment of though, Batman begrudgingly agreed. Kakashi then spoke up.

"I've dealt with Na...This demon. Call in Green Arrow. We'll need the ranged power." Batman nodded, before turning to the team.

"You are not to engage the demon, under _any_ circumstances," he announced, his tone leaving no room for argument. "You are to find Klarion and obtain the branding iron from him. Superboy, in this case, I think we can suspend your suspension."

"Right," Robin replied, nodding, as he and the team, as well as Blood, Canary and Kakashi, headed for the Bio-ship, while Batman headed towards his own plane.

"Figures Kitsune has to go awol at a time like this," Wally said as the group exited into the hangar.

"Wally!" M'gann replied. "He could be in serious trouble right now. Something really bad might have happened. He wouldn't just run off and not at least tell Inu."

"Pfft," Superboy scoffed, securing himself into his seat on the bio-ship. "He's probably off throwing a temper tantrum somewhere."

"If I had to guess, I'd say you're both right," muttered Kakashi. Hearing the worry in his voice, Canary placed her hand on his shoulder. "So, Mr. Blood. You sound like you know a lot about this 'Klarion." Blood nodded in confirmation.

"You may say that he and I go back quite a ways," he replied. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at that.

"Have you any ideas on how the team can get the Branding Iron from him?" he asked, and Jason just seemed to think, before nodding.

"Klarion cannot take physical form in this reality without an anchor," he announced. "He'd have to keep it around at all times...The only thing I can think of is his damned demon cat, Teekl."

"Aim for the cat, got it," Robin said, making sure to listen in.

"Remember, leave the demon to us," Kakashi said. "I know what this thing can do."

"Like what?" M'gann asked, and Kakashi grimaced.

"Let's just say, if we don't stop it, Batman won't have a city to protect." Robin's eyes widened beneath his mask.

"Is it really that powerful?" he asked, getting a nod from Kakashi.

"At least Klarion seems to be using the demon for amusement, rather than destruction, or the city would be rubble already." Blood sent a look to Kakashi, giving him a good once-over.

"I know quite a bit about demons, but I've never seen a demon like what they were showing there. What is it?" he asked, and Kakashi shook his head.

"I...I don't exactly know," he lied, before pulling out several seal tags from a pouch on his belt. "But I know how to subdue it...However, if we are going to get these tags on him, we're gonna need Green Arrow's ranged expertise." As the concealed bio-ship descended over Gotham, directly over the demonic creature, the floor opened up to allow the Blood and the two Leaguers to drop in. "Think you'll be able to help us?"

"In a sense," Blood replied. "Gone! Gone!-the form of man—Arise, the Demon Etrigan!" The team had to step back as the red-haired man erupted in a burst of flames, his form beginning to grow and change. His skin became yellow and his hair receded, making room for two horns to grow. His eyes glowed red and his teeth became large fangs, while his ears transformed into a form reminiscent of bat wings. His clothing had changed from the suit into a red outfit with a dark blue, nearly gray cape. Now standing at nearly 7 feet, and much more muscular, Blood, or Etrigan, leapt from the Bio-ship, landing on the ground with such force that he cracked the pavement.

"Whoa," Robin said in awe. "Demon vs Demon!" Canary and Kakashi shared a look Canary used a cable to descend to the ground, while Kakashi leapt out, landing on a building before jumping back to the ground, meeting up with the two. As they looked around, seeing no sign of Naruto, who had just been there previously, Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't like this," he muttered. "It's too quiet around here." A rumbling broke the silence and Kakashi immediately realized what was happening. Jumping at Canary, he tackled her out of the way just in time for a large, red hand shot out of the pavement, grabbing nothing where the two Leaguers had been. Activating his com-link, Kakashi spoke.

"Batman, what's Arrow's eta?" he asked. There was a moment of static, before Green Arrow replied.

"I'm on my way right now, Inu," he replied. "I'm grabbing a Zeta beam to Gotham as we speak."

"I'm also recruiting Red Tornado and Zatara to help the team attain the Iron from Klarion. Hopefully Zatara will be able to handle Klarion's magic," Batman announced. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Batman out." As Kakashi looked out to the street, he saw Etrigan leap onto the hand that was still sticking out from the ground, grabbing onto it. It quickly began to recede, ripping the demon through the road and into the sewer.

"That may not be soon enough..." Kakashi uttered, before he and Canary jumped into the hole leading to the Gotham sewers.

Up on the rooftops, the team was trying to find where exactly Klarion was hiding, but they were having no luck. "Man, Klarion could be anywhere in the city right now," Robin announced, using binoculars to sweep the surrounding area.

"How exactly are we supposed to find him," Kaldur asked, only to be interrupted by a gust of wind. Looking up, the team watched Red Tornado and Zatara descend onto the roof.

"Leave that to me," Zatara announced, holding a glowing orb of energy in between his hands. "We have to hurry. If what Batman tells me is true, the demon is extremely dangerous. We need to end all of this as quickly as possible. Etacol eht hctiw yob." The glowing energy became even brighter, before shooting off, headed east of them all. "We must hurry. Follow the locator spell!" Zatara shouted, and the whole group took off after the ball of light.

The light led the team to a street café, almost completely empty except for the frightened wait-staff, and the one table where Klarion the Witch Boy sat quietly sipping tea, Teekl licking cream from a cup on the table. Smirking upon seeing the team descend upon him, Klarion set his feet up on the table and folded his hands together.

"Oooh, locator spell," he said, before pretending to yawn, before pulling the branding iron out and pretending to examine it. "I think you'll need a lot more than that to get this little item."

"Just tell us when we get too much!" Superboy shouted, leaping at Klarion, but a wave of the Witch-boy's hand send him rocketing into the cement wall.

"The odds are against you, Klarion," announced Red Tornado, throwing a twister at Klarion, but a quick spell sent it right back at the group, doubled in size, causing them to scatter.

"I've had worse," he replied, sending a blast of magical energy straight towards Tornado, while Teekl assumed her humanoid form to combat the combined team of Robin and Superboy. Using his magical ability, Klarion levitated Aqualad and Kid Flash, sticking them together in the air, while simultaneously deflecting the wind and magic attacks of Zatara and Tornado. Feeling a tug on the iron, Klarion growled, and the iron heated up, before sending a powerful blast into the invisible Miss Martian, causing her to go flying straight up, crashing into Kaldur and Wally.

"Go for the cat,' he says," Robin said in irritation as he dodged yet another swipe from Teekl's claws. Coming in from behind, Superboy took a swing at Teekl, but the demon used reflexes worthy of a cat to duck below, before twisting and grabbing the teen of steel by the collar and hurling him into the boy wonder.

"It's the best way,' he says," Superboy grunted, pulling himself up from the ground, helping up Robin as well. Klarion began to laugh and laugh watching the whole ordeal, but suddenly came under an onslaught from Wally. The boy moved faster than Klarion could react, knocking him over and beginning to lock into a struggle for the iron, and Zatara noted.

"Niatta eht dnarb," he shouted, and the iron became surrounded by a glowing light, which Klarion could feel attempting to wrench the iron away. He growled and his eyes became red, the branding iron beginning to glow with the same color, undoing Zatara's spell. With a few uttered words, Wally was blasted away from Klarion, crashing into Zatara, both falling into a smoking heap.

"This has already gotten old...and annoying," he proclaimed, holding the iron high. "Hear me, Slave! Your master has new orders for you. Return to me at once...and kill all of these insects." The team's eyes all widened.

"Not good," Kaldur announced.

Down in the sewers, Etrigan was thrown up into the sewer walls. As the demon looked at his animal-like opponent, his eyes widened and he sent blasts of energy at him, but he ducked beneath him and grabbed his shoulders, whipping him into the other wall. The concrete and metal began to crack as Black Canary send a sonic blast straight into their possessed opponent, knocking him back into the water. Kakashi ran up to Etrigan pulling him back up.

"He's too strong for you," Kakashi announced, but Etrigan shook his head in disagreement as the beast burst back out of the water, stretching it's massive arm out to try and smash Canary, but the Leaguer used her Canary cry to force the arm back.

"Not to strong," he argued. "On a level of strength, we are on par. It is his speed that is the problem. We need to find a way to slow him down."

"Leave that to me," rang out a voice in the darkness, before two arrows soared passed the two, busting into a spray of expanding foam that coated their demonic opponent, wrapping him in a cocoon of it. Stepping out of the shadows, Batman and Green Arrow came into view.

"Nice shot," Kakashi said with a whistle, before the foam began to steam and exploded from the inside, releasing its prisoner. With a roar, it shot toward the senior heroes. As it prepared to strike them down with its massive clawed hands, the Leaguers and Etrigan prepared for the hit, but it didn't come. Their attention was grabbed by the seemingly frozen demon, the red 'M' on its forehead glowing ever brighter.

"Oh no," Etrigan whispered, and the group looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Arrow, before the demon turned and dashed down the sewers. "HEY!"

"It's Klarion..." Etrigan growled. "He's calling the demon to him...which means those children are its next target." The other heroes widened their eyes, before as one taking off at a run.

"Arrow!" Green Arrow turned to Kakashi, who pulled out four seal-tags and the necklace of the First Hokage. "Nobody's going to like this...but I need you to help me."

"And what part exactly are we not going to like?" Batman asked with a frown.

"We need to attach these tags to him. Along with the necklace, and hopefully a bit of magical help from Zatara, we can seal away his demon powers...at least temporarily suppress them," Kakashi replied and both Canary and Batman grimaced for a moment.

"I don't see what you-" Arrow said, before realization dawned on him. "You mean you want me to-"

"Yes," replied Kakashi.

"But isn't that-"

"Yes," Kakashi said again. "It has to be done. If we can suppress his demon side, we may be able to snap him out of the Iron's control long enough to claim it from Klarion."

"But Inu, won't that also suppress the kid's ability to heal?" the Archer said.

"There's a good possibility," Kakashi replied solemnly. "It doesn't matter where the tags go, but the necklace has to go close to his stomach...That's where his energy pool is naturally." Arrow grimaced as Batman used his com-link.

"Alfred, see if you can have Barbara bring the car around," he announced. "If this goes like I think it will, we're gonna be needing a fast ride to the hospital."

"_My word, sir,"_ came the reply. _"__Is everything alright?"_

"No, Alfred," Batman said. "Just have her get the car to my location as soon as possible."

"_Very good, sir,"_ announced the butler, before breaking contact.

Klarion was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Though it pained him to admit it, Zatara was no slouch when it came to magic, and the young team had backed Teekl into a corner. The android Red tornado was seconds away from wrenching the brand from the Witch-boy's fingers but before he could separate the two, the ground beneath them cracked and a large, red, demonic hand burst out, pulling Red Tornado down into the sewers below, before the demon it belonged to leapt from the depths to the surface, roaring like a great beast.

Pulling his goggles down, Wally frowned. "That ain't good," he said, and the demon heard and looked his way. "Oh no!" he shouted, dashing out of the way of the smashing fist, but when it hit the ground, it kept extending toward him, shooting off at a completely new direction. M'gann mustered as much focus as she could, before psychically shredding the arm, forcing it to cease its pursuit of the teen speedster

With a war cry, Superboy leapt up, trying to tackle the beast from above, but it whipped around and grabbed him between his massive hands, one of which had managed to re-form. Superboy struggled to escape the grip, crying out in pain, but he was powerless to do anything. Feeling something smash into his back, the creature turned to see Aqualad slamming twin water-maces into him repeatedly. Twisting, the demon slammed Superboy into the Atlantean, sending them both crashing through the walls of the café.

Turning toward Zatara, he made to move in for the kill on the magician. Zatara's eyes widened and he held his hand out. "Ecrof eht nomed kcab!" he shouted, and the beast stopped in its tracks, his toes clawing into the grown as though being pushed back by an invisible wall.

"Oh no you don't," Klarion said, the smugness returned to his voice. "I order you to kill the magician." The M on his forehead glowed brighter, and with a roar, Zatara was blasted back into the wall of the building. "Haha, yes. Do it slowly...I want to watch his face as you tear him to shreds." Walking up at an easy pace, the monster raised its clawed hand up, ready to bring it crashing down across Zatara's head, but before that happened, the ground exploded and Etrigan shot out, tackling the demon back, causing it to roll and skid across the pavement. Looking at a sound in front of him, he watched two batarangs flash before exploding in his face, sending him crashing into the wall of a department store.

As he dropped to the ground, a sonic scream from Black Canary had him pinned back against the wall again, threatening to break him through it. "Arrow," Kakashi shouted. "Now!"

Leaping from the hole in the ground, Green Arrow fired four rocket-powered arrows at the beast, each with a seal tag hanging from a line beneath. The first two lodged themselves into the monster's right hand and left wrist, while the other two stuck into his left thigh and right foot, pinning him to the wall, causing him to roar in protest as the seals on the tags glowed with Kakashi's hand seals.

"Zatara, help him out," Arrow said, the magician nodding before complying as the archer pulled out one final arrow, this one with something glinting at the end, which caught M'gann's attention.

"Wait, that crystal...Isn't that..." Realization hit her and the team at the same time. "No..." she said, looking from the necklace, to their demon, and back to the necklace. "No, it can't be."

"I don't like it any more than you, kiddo," Green Arrow replied, solemnly, launching the final arrow. It ended up sinking into the beast's chest, on its right side. As Kakashi finished his hand seals, the necklace glowed with the same green light as the seal tags.

"No! No! NO!" shouted Klarion, turning to run, but he ended up running straight into Batman, who in the boy's shock swiped away the branding iron and held it out of reach.

"Leave. NOW!" growled the Dark Knight, holding in his other hand the unconscious Teekl by the tail. "Otherwise we may just find ourselves playing skin-the-cat." Klarion's eyes widened and he sent a blast of magic straight into Batman's chest, knocking him back, and forcing him to drop Teekl, who was caught by Klarion.

"Let's get out of here," Klarion whispered to the out-cold cat. The ground opened up into a portal, which he sank into, disappearing without a trace.

With a roar, the demon's red, fluid skin melted off, revealing pail, unblemished skin beneath. Blonde hair, began to poke out and red-eyes became blue. Horrified eyes looked on as the team took in the site of their teammate, crucified before them. He gasped for air, but coughed up blood instead, the final arrow having punctured his lung.

"Hcatta eht slaes," Zatara uttered, and in a puff of smoke, the arrows disappeared, with the seal tags now wrapped around Naruto's wrists and ankles, the necklace safely around his neck. But the wounds remained, and while it appeared they were beginning to heal, it wasn't going to be enough. Turning to the screech of tires, Batman grabbed the Blonde and rushed him to the Batmobile, leaping in with the dying boy.

"Batgirl, Hospital! DRIVE!" Batman shouted, and his female counterpart complied, taking off at high speed. As they watched them leave, Superboy growled.

"I don't care who you all are...explain...NOW!" he said, and the senior heroes were about to deny him, but Kakashi stepped forward.

"He's right," the silver-haired man announced. "After all this...they deserve an explanation. You all go meet Batman at the Hospital...I'll take care of this..." Canary put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze for comfort, before taking off with the other heroes, moving to the rooftops. Turning to the awaiting team, he sighed, before trying to explain things as best as he could.

It was night in Gotham, and one more hospital bed was filled. Naruto lay unconscious, not having woken up at all since being freed of Klarion's control. A shimmer in the air revealed M'gann, who had entered through the open window. Becoming visible, she looked on at the blonde, her heart breaking at seeing him look so weak and helpless, the tube in his nose feeding him oxygen. Stroking his blonde hair, her eyes began to glow as she delved into his mind.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in a sewer, or at least, a sewer-like location. "You shouldn't have come here." Turning, she saw the blonde slumped against the wall, sitting in the water.

"I had to see you. Even if it meant coming in here to do it," she replied, kneeling down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, why didn't you tell us? We would have understood." Naruto stood up and stepped away from the martian girl, not looking at her.

"No you wouldn't have," he replied, coldly. "None of you. You wouldn't see me as your friend...just an animal, who dreamed he was a man." Grabbing Naruto by his shoulders, she turned him around to face her.

"_Nobody_ thinks _any_ less of you, Naruto. Not even Superboy," she said.

"You're lying," he said, transforming into his four-tailed state. "See this. This is the real me now. I can't even hold my human form without the necklace suppressing my powers!" M'gann shook her head.

"No, I'm not," she reassured him. "And right now, we just want you back." Looking into each others eyes, Naruto pulled in close and caught M'gann in a kiss, surprising the martian girl. When the kiss ended, Naruto paled while M'gann conversely was blushing up a storm.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said, his voice shaky as he backed away against the wall.

"Naruto..." M'gann said, her green skin lit with a blush. She was so surprised by the blonde's action that words escaped her. She wouldn't lie, she had imagined kissing the shinobi before, but never thought he held any form of affection toward her.

"I shouldn't have done that," Naruto continued, backing towards the wall and slumping into a seated position. "Get out, please."

"But Naruto-" M'gann was cut off, surprised again by the blonde.

"GET OUT!" He shouted, and within seconds, Miss Martian opened her eyes, back in the hospital room. Looking down a her unconscious teammate, she ran a hand through his hair.

_"Get well soon, Kitsune,"_ she said, sending her thoughts directly into his head _"We all need you on the team."_ Leaning in close, she continued. _"And since I know you can hear me, let me explain...The kiss was unexpected..."_ Coming in close, her lips met those of the blonde boy sleeping in the hospital bed. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but even in his mind, something of a spark flew through Naruto. As the kiss ended, M'gann put up her hood and once more made herself invisible.

_"-But that doesn't mean it was unwanted."_ Creeping out the window, she didn't stay long enough to see the unconscious boy's lips creep into a smile.

Chapter end

Well, I hope you guys all enjoyed. Naruto's recovery will be in the next chapter.

For reference to the Branding Iron, you can all head on over to Youtube. It is used in the New Batman Adventures episode "The Demon Within." I know it's on there, I've seen it. Any questions, please ask...unless you're a guest. Because I can't reply to guest reviews, so don't bother.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Been a while, but realized I should probably get my sorry behind working to get this one out. My Marvel/DC crossovers seem to be my most popular, so it's a shame to keep you guys waiting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Young Justice

The blonde sighed, feeling the sun on his face, the light breeze blowing in across his face through the open window. It was all so peaceful...so serene...so...so...so boring. Leaning on the window-sill, Naruto watched the people walk by below, and wanted so badly to just leap down and join them. But Kakashi would have his hide if he did, and he knew it. Hearing a knock on the door, the person on the opposite side didn't even have the courtesy to wait for for an answer before barging in. This was one of many reasons he detested hospitals. Privacy was one of the many things that went out the window. Oh, how he wished he could join them.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" his nurse exclaimed, shaking her head in exasperation. "How many times must I tell you. If you are going to be up and out of bed, you need to be in a wheelchair. You're still recovering from your injuries, and I'm not going to lose _my_ job because _you _refuse to adhere to Hospital policy." To be honest, she had told him numerous times. But Naruto hated hospitals, and the idea of sitting in a chair all day, unable to do anything for himself was absolutely abhorrent. Fixing the old nurse with a cold glare, he gingerly sat down into the wheelchair. He had to admit, he still did feel a large amount of pain. And it lingered. After a few months playing hero, he had to admit, being injured this way was a sobering experience. Hearing footsteps behind him, he swiveled back around to notice the red-haired young woman who had entered. His nurse smiled and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This is Barbara Gordon. She's doing some volunteer work at the hospital, so she'll be spending the day with you," she announced. "Do try to be a little friendlier than you are to the staff, please. We don't need a repeat of what happened with your last nurse...poor dear is still sitting in her car, crying." As she walked out and the door closed behind her, Barbara looked at the blonde, motioning to the place the old nurse had previously been standing.

"What did sh-"

"Don't ask," Naruto finished, cutting her off. "It's not important." Barbara watched the shinobi look her over, and for a moment thought he might be undressing her with his eyes, and absentmindedly placed her school-bag in front of her chest. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "So," he said, changing the topic. "Last I checked, Batgirl was a free-lance hero...when did Batman take her on full time?" The way he asked the question made Barbara flinch. He knew right away. The question was- "How did I know it was you? Kakashi-sensei isn't the only one with an eye for detail. Watashi wa bakajanai...I'm not stupid." Barbara just sighed. She should have known better.

"After Robin moved to the new team, he hasn't been quite as active here in Gotham, so Batman decided to let me in as a more official partner," she whispered, causing the boy to nod. It made sense. With the ever-expanding roster of super-criminals, even Batman knew he couldn't handle everything in the city very well by himself anymore. And with also handling League business, it would only be that much more difficult. Leaning back in his chair, Naruto sighed.

"Well, Ms. Gordon," he said. "Mind wheeling me outside? Or am I to spend my day locked in this stuffy, blindingly-white hospital room?" Barbara shook her head, before falling behind the blonde and rolling the chair out the door. "Man, it sucks being in a wheelchair." The red-head nodded. Being used to the Batgirl-lifestyle by now, she shuddered.

"I don't know what I'd do if I was ever stuck in one," she replied, and Naruto folded his hands in front of his face. As they walked out into the sun, the blonde shielded his eyes with his hand.

"You'd figure something out, I'm sure," he reassured her. "If you're anything like Tall, Dark, and Broody, or even like your father, you're far too stubborn to let something like being sick or injured get in the way of something you really want." Naruto and Kakashi had both met Gotham's police commissioner shortly after their initial arrival in Gotham. Despite his stern demeanor, he wasn't a difficult man to get along with, which was a good thing for Naruto. It would have made things much harder had the two ninja been forced to deal with a bunch of hard-asses after being thrust into a world that was not their own.

Walking along the hospital's garden path, the two stopped beneath a shady tree, watching the city beyond the hospital gates bustling with people, each doing their daily chores and rituals, performing their tasks with both efficiency and a sad apathy. Naruto looked on with a melancholy expression. Gotham was such a depressing, dreary city, even in the bright sunshine. It was enough to wipe the smiles from even the happiest face. And yet, there were those, like Robin, who acknowledged this nature of their city, but looked past it. A small army of optimists threatening to be drowned in a glass-half-empty.

A call of his name broke him out of his musings, and he turned to see his team, dressed in their civvies, walking down the path to greet him. A blush crept to his face when he noticed M'gann disguised as a human girl, their last meeting those few nights ago still fresh in his mind. He noticed Barbara smiling and giving him a knowing look, so he turned away, turning his entire wheelchair in the opposite direction of the team. Miss Martian aside, he wasn't ready to deal with them. "Get me out of here," he hissed, and while confused, Barbara did begin to wheel him further down the path. This only caused the others to quicken their pace to catch up.

"Naruto, wait up!" Robin exclaimed, before noticing who was pushing the chair. "Barbara, could you slow it down a bit?" The Red-head looked down at her charge, and got an icy-look in return. It made her shiver.

"Sorry guys, but he's really not in a talkative mood right now...and I don't wanna end up sitting in my car for hours, crying." The looks she received were that of confusion and worry. "Don't ask," she added as an afterthought. "Naruto just really doesn't wanna talk to anyone." The wheelchair was forced to a halt by Wally, who zipped into its path.

"He doesn't need to talk. Merely listen," Kaldur replied, stepping up on the Blonde's left. The team, M'gann especially, looked at Naruto's hardened expression fall as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, before motioning for them all to sit in the grass so they could speak their minds and leave. M'gann's eyes glowed for a moment, setting up a mental link with everyone so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"It's good to see you up and recovering, Naruto," Aqualad began, but was cut off by his blonde teammate.

"Cut the bullshit pleasantries, Kaldur, and the same goes for all of you," Naruto said. "Why don't you ask me the questions you're all here to ask, and get the hell out of here." Even Barbara widened her eyes and the coolness in Naruto's words. She only knew about the situation what Batman had let her in on, which wasn't much. Apparently whatever the problem was went far deeper than she had been told. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he clutched his chest in pain.

"Barbara, please go tell the my nurse to bring me some damn pain pills," he grunted, and the red-head nodded, leaving the group to their devices. The blonde would get these attacks intermittently since his arrival at the hospital. Sometimes it was only minor, and sometimes unbearable, but tears would not be shed, no matter how much pain he was in. M'gann shot up and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and his gaze softened as they locked eyes. He felt a tug on his mind as Miss Martian entered, attempting to dull the pain telepathically. Sighing, he closed his eyes as he let himself be open to her touch, to her mind. And indeed, his pain dulled significantly, though it was still there. When he opened his eyes again, they were different. The team could see, whatever M'gann had done, Naruto was ready to talk.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked. "We would have understood." The blonde just looked at the youngest member of the team with an incredulous look.

"Really? You would have understood?" His gaze turned to the other members of the Junior League. "We live in a world of black and white. Good Guys, Bad Guys. Heroes and Villains. And you are going to look me in the eye and say that you would have no reservation, no negative or fearful thoughts about working with a demon? Don't make me laugh."

"Half-demon, according to Inu," Wally countered. "Besides, you've been a member of this team long before we knew you were part demon. Why would we think any less of you?"

"Because I'm a monster," Naruto growled dejectedly, turning away from the group. Aqualad frowned, moving to face the chair-bound boy again.

You aren't a monster. You're a hero," he said. "In New York, you and Inu have brought crime down by 17% and crime there is still dropping. All the people you've saved from being mugged, from being killed. That doesn't sound like the work of a monster to me."

"I could have killed you guys," the blonde whispered. "I saw everything. I remember...everything. It was like a dream...Like I was just riding shot-gun and someone else was in the driver seat, and I couldn't do anything. There was nothing for me but fury...rage at being made a puppet. And that only fueled the power at Klarion's command."

"You were being controlled," Superboy stated bluntly. "You don't think that we'd understand? That _I'd_ understand?" Naruto was silent. He didn't have an answer for the teen of steel. "Listen," continued Superboy. "This isn't easy for me to say but... I'm sorry."

"We all are," Kaldur agreed. "We all should have stopped pestering you when you told us too." Naruto narrowed his eyes and gripped his arm-rests a little tighter.

"Yeah, you should have," he replied angrily, again, turning his chair away from the group. "If all you came to do was apologize, you can leave now. Because I'm done."

"Geez, what is wrong with you?" Robin asked. "The Naruto we know doesn't just turn his back on his friends. He doesn't give up. Inu told us what he told you those years ago...about how people who abandon their friends are worse than garbage. And now you're just going to throw that all away? We get it, you're a half-demon who can't always control himself. But that doesn't mean you need to go all brooding emo on us."

"What Robin means to say is this," Kaldur said, placing a hand on the boy-wonder's shoulders. "Regardless of who or what you are, you are our friend, Naruto, and we will not abandon you. Just don't abandon us." The blonde, still facing away from his team, sat in silent contemplation for a few moments until Barbara arrived with his pills and some water. The effect of the pain pills was near instantaneous, and he began to feel himself relax into his chair.

Naruto sighed, but a small smile began to creep onto his face. "I can't abandon you guys," he said, looking to the sky, the sun shining bright over the city full of drear. "You should know by now this team can't survive without me." The boys shared a smirk, while M'gann smiled brightly.

"There's the Kitsune we know and tolerate," Wally said, rushing up and ruffling Naruto's hair, not noticing the glint in his teammate's eye.

"Oh Wally," Naruto said in a sing-song voice that was oddly laced with a tone which promised pain. "One-Thousand Years of Death." Each of his teammates cringed as Wally, screaming all the way, was sent flying from the blow to his rear. Naruto sighed again.

"You know what?" he said. "I'm really glad you guys came. I feel so much better now." Barbara had to stifle a giggle as Wally hobbled up, rubbing his sore ass.

"Happy to help," he groaned. "But maybe we should get going. We've got training with Black Canary in an hour."

"So are we ok?" Robin asked, motioning with his hand from the team to the blonde. Naruto closed his eyes and folded his hands in front of his face.

"I don't know if we're there yet, but we're definitely moving in the right direction." His teammates seemed a bit downtrodden at the answer, but to be fair, they weren't really sure he would forgive them at all, so it was far better than nothing. They nodded in acceptance, before turning to leave and head back to base. M'gann chose to stay behind, however, at least for a moment. Leaning down, she and the blonde met eyes, before hers glowed and they both moved from the waking world and into the mind of the ninja.

M'gann noticed that his mind still had a 'sewer' type feel to it, water up to her ankles. Slowly, the Ninja manifested himself from the water before her. The two looked at each other, not really sure of what to do or say.

"So..." Naruto said, and M'gann grabbed rubbed her arm, averting eye-contact.

"So..." replied the Martian girl. She felt his hand take hers gently and she looked back to him. With his other hand, he brushed a strand of hair from her face as he slowly leaned in closer. The two could feel each-others breath across their faces as they pulled together into a lip-lock. M'gann still wasn't very knowledgeable about Earth culture, but she definitely understood kissing. She was a bit surprised, however, when his arms snaked their way around her waist, and a tongue slipping passed her lips and into her mouth. Though she didn't find it at all unpleasant. Though unfortunately, she had come in here for a reason, and forced herself to pull away from the blonde ninja.

"Wait, Naruto," she said, the shinobi beginning to kiss her neck instead, but she grew a pair of arms from her shoulders, breaking out of Naruto's arms. "Listen," she said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. He watched M'gann move away slowly, her hair falling in front of her eyes, shadowing her face. "M'gann, I'm a former human who was turned into a half-demon that can convert his body to pure energy temporarily to change his form to something _other_ that a four-tailed, bloody beast, so long as that same energy is being suppressed enough to control. I think I can understand what you have to tell me." Despite the reassuring smile, the Martian girl did not seem to feel any better.

"Naruto, you hide your form by shapeshifting...so do I." Naruto looked surprised as M'gann began to grow and change. Her skin became a pasty white, and what was once a sweet, young girl became a grotesque monster with long limbs and a hunchback. She had a narrow waist, revealing a wide pelvis, a membrane under her upper arms, as well as thick, protective skin on her lower arms. Her face was squat with exposed teeth and gums, with beady red eyes. All-in-all, she looked completely different.

Seeing his look, M'gann moved further into the shadows, but Naruto used his control over his mindscape to shine light onto the Martian. "My mother was a green Martian, like Uncle J'onn. But my father was a white Martian, and as you can see, I take after him. All this time, I've been afraid of showing what I actually look like...I thought if you knew, you all wouldn't accept me." Naruto nodded.

"Have you showed the rest of the team then?" he asked, and M'gann shook her head, turning away from the blonde.

"I'm planning to...but I felt, given the circumstances, that you deserved to know first." Once again, M'gann felt his hand take hers, but this time it was a great deal warmer. Not so hot as to cause pain, but still, far warmer than before. Bigger too. Turning back, she saw Naruto had shifted into his four-tailed form, standing as tall as she herself.

"That means a lot," he replied, pulling the now-revealed white-martian into a warm embrace. The moment lasted for about a minute before Naruto began laughing, confusing the Martian girl.

"What?" she asked. "What's so funny?" She had to admit, his laugh was somewhat infectious. She had to fight to remain serious.

"Look at us," Naruto wheezed out. "It's just so..." He couldn't even finish his own sentence, breaking out into more laughter. "We've both been so worried about what the team would think of us...what we'd think of each other...and the whole time, neither of us realized..." Now M'gann was starting to understand. While they may have been hiding themselves under different circumstances, they were still in the same boat, as it were. Miss Martian began to laugh as well now, and the two slowly started to transform back into their _chosen_ forms, again, meeting lips in a kiss.

M'gann became backed into the wall as Naruto ran his hands through her hair, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue into her waiting mouth. She moaned a bit as Naruto began to trail kisses down her neck, wrapping his arms down and gripping her rear. As she began to slide her own arms into his shirt, feeling, the clearing of a throat got their attentions.

Eyes snapping open, the Martian and Half-demon once more found themselves in the outside world. Looking to the one who had grabbed their attention, the saw Barbara standing with a grin on her face, seeing the two almost nose to nose at this point. "Do I need to leave you two alone?" she asked, bringing a blush to each of their faces. Quickly pecking the blonde on the cheek, M'gann stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she said, and with a smile and nod from the shinobi, she turned and ran to try and catch up with the rest of the team. As Barbara moved to bring Naruto back inside to get something to eat, neither noticed Kakashi up on the roof, gazing down on the blonde, his one-visible eye bloodshot and his normally gravity-defying silver hair unkempt and ragged. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. He let out a sigh of relief as he witnessed the events below unfold, glad at least Naruto was recovering, in more ways than one. In a swirl of wind and leaves, he vanished.

Chapter End

Nothing to report this time. Not sure what I'll update next, or when, but that's the working-man's life.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	9. Chapter 9

Just a heads up, getting kinda angsty again this chapter. Never the less, it's a fairly important chapter, so skip at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Young Justice

"Recognized," stated the computerized voice stated, drawing the attention of the waiting team to the Zeta-tubes. "Inu, 17, Kitsune, B04." In a bright flash of light, the two Ninja appeared within the base at Mount Justice. Kakashi walked slowly, matching the equally slow pace of Naruto, the blonde walking with the aid of crutches. It bothered the team greatly to see him like that, but they couldn't unseal his demon powers, and thus reactivate his regenerative abilities, until they were sure the Branding Iron was secured.

Naruto looked around. Besides the presence of the Team, it looked as if the entire Justice League had assembled. He swallowed nervously, noting that each member of the league bore a rather serious, if not at least sympathetic expression. Well, almost each member. Batman looked as stoic as ever, Red Tornado was incapable of changing his expression, and Captain Marvel looked more curious than anything. Stepping forward, the Dark Knight spoke.

"Kitsune, follow us." Turning, he and the league left the room, though like Inu, they at least made sure to pace themselves with the blonde. The team attempted to follow, but J'onn took notice, shaking his head.

"You all need to stay out here," he said, looking to each of them.

"They aren't gonna kick Kitsune off the team, are they?" Wally asked, getting a look of worry from M'gann, and glares from his three male teammates. "What?" he asked, defensively. "You know he's a good guy, I know he's a good guy, but despite being under mind-control, he could have leveled Gotham. And Batman isn't exactly known to be lenient." Robin attempted to argue, but stopped. He had been with Batman long enough to know that Wally had a point.

"Kitsune will not be removed from the team, at least not permanently," the Martian Manhunter replied. "However, plans need to be formed so that something like this won't happen again. The League merely wishes to discuss what weaknesses Kitsune possesses. Afterwards, he will most likely be placed on temporary leave pending Psychological evaluation. Everything will be fine, I promise." Turning, he flew down the hall to catch up with the rest, leaving the team to their own devices.

Superboy clenched his fists, feeling angry and somewhat guilty. Both from understanding what it was like to be under mind-control, and for starting this whole mess. Had he not got into a fight with Naruto, he probably wouldn't have been out and gotten branded by Klarion. With an angry roar, he slammed his fist into the wall, denting and cracking the steel structure. "If I ever see the Witch Boy again, he's going to _wish_ he had Kitsune to protect him," he growled out, and the team agreed. They each knew the risks of the hero job, but Klarion had messed with their teammate's mind, and there would be hell to pay.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto stood, leaning on his crutches, motionless beneath his mask as the assembled League sat before him at a large table. It was actually a little unnerving. Batman was intimidating enough, but being stared at scrutinizingly by the Man of Steel, Superman? Here was a man capable of putting him in orbit with a single punch, and he was basically acting as a judge. Wonder Woman stood and spoke, catching Naruto's attention.

"The League has reviewed the details of your recent fall under the control of Klarion," she said, acting as the spokeswoman for the rest of the league. "Are you ready to hear our decision?" As though Naruto didn't already feel like he was on trial.

"Yes," he replied stoically, his mask and tone giving no hint of his emotions, though J'onn could feel them rolling off the boy in waves. There was apprehension, fear, depression, as well as a lot of guilt. The teen ninja's entire being was in emotional turmoil.

"The Branding Iron of Morgaine Le Faye has been placed in the possession of an old associate of mine, Kent Nelson," Red Tornado announced. "Within the Tower of Fate, Klarion will never again gain control of the Iron." Now was Batman's turn to speak.

"However, in the event you lose control, be it by power-sensory overload or by being taken over again, we need to be assured we can stop you. Inu has supplied us each with Seal tags, but your necklace is key." Nodding to the two Green Lanterns, Jon Stewart and Hal Jordan, they pointed their rings at the shinobi and a tendril of light shot from each, wrapping around the crystal, which began to glow under the light. Batman continued. "The ring of a Green Lantern is the most powerful weapon in the universe. It's only limit is the imagination of the wielder. Among the uses of the rings, energy replication. By replicating the energy signature of the crystal on your necklace, they should be more than able to subdue and suppress your demon power."

Naruto nodded, feeling somewhat relieved, finding the plan sound and reasonable. Now J'onn spoke up. "You will be temporarily relieved of duty for a period of time no less than two-weeks, pending Psychological Evaluation." A clearing of a throat was heard, and the attention of the room was brought to Captain Marvel.

"You have something to add?" asked Batman, and Captain Marvel nodded, standing.

"I think that since the rest of the team actually watched Kitsune almost die, maybe they should get evaluated too," Batman raised a brow beneath his mask, and the rest of the league went quiet as well, contemplating his words.

"I agree," announced Black Canary. "The hero business can be a tough place, even for us. It might be a good idea to see how well the children are handling things. Hell, a few of _us_ could probably benefit from seeing a shrink."

"I agree as well, on both counts," J'onn said. "I'm sure we all have things we would wish to get off our chests." While it was clear a few of the members weren't very keen on the idea, Batman still called it to a vote, with the near unanimous decision being in favor of a full league Psyche Screening. The league stood and began filing out of the room, Kakashi and Black Canary staying behind. Each leaned down and gripped a tag on the arms and legs of the boy, tearing them off with ease. In an instant, Naruto felt the well of demon chakra overflow into his system once more. Not that it was a good feeling. It was like a fire within his blood. Beneath his bandages, armor, and mask, blue eyes melded into red, and the stitches in his arms and chest singed away, the scar tissue that had already formed softening and coloring much like normal flesh, each wound sealing shut flawlessly.

Looking at the crutches beneath each arm, he scoffed before casting them aside, his newly-revitalized strength causing one to lodge into the wall. He stretched his arms and legs a bit, getting a feel for them after a few days of being off his feet. "Ok," he groaned, popping his back a bit. " A little Psyche Eval? I think I can handle that."

"Let's hope the rest of the team are as open minded," joked Kakashi, trying to lighten the situation. He really wasn't too thrilled about seeing a shrink either, but he supposed it couldn't hurt.

Kakashi seemed he had every reason to worry, as aside from M'gann, each member of the team showed some sort of reservation or annoyance. But at the least, they all seemed quite pleased that he'd be allowed to stay on the team. A voice got their attention, before turning to find Green Arrow approaching, a young blonde teen by his side. "Everyone, this is my new Protege, Artemis. I was going to wait a bit longer before having her join the Team, but I figured with Kitsune being on leave, might be best to have her join now," Green Arrow announced, motioning to the blonde. She appeared slender in stature, yet had an athletic build, with hair down to her waist, which she kept tied back in a ponytail.

Artemis' uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools. Artemis carried a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows.

"It's nice to meet you," M'gann announced sweetly, smiling brightly. Her smile faded to horror and distress when Superboy announced that something smelled like it was burning. "Darn it!" she shouted. "Not again!" Flying off toward the Kitchen, Naruto in tow, they arrived in time to pull a blackened object out of the oven. "My cake..."

"Cake?" questioned Naruto, the martian girl nodded.

"I was going to bake a cake to welcome you back home." Looking at the burned, smoking treat, Miss Martian found her worry slipping away as a pair of lips met her own. Closing her eyes, she melted into the kiss as Naruto's arms found their way around her waist. M'gann was worried someone might see, but a quick mental count told the girl that nobody had followed them into the kitchen, more than distracted with the new team member. Their lips parted and Naruto playfully twirled her hair.

"The cake isn't important," he assured her. "It's the thought that counts. Thank you. I don't think anyone's ever baked me a cake before...and trust me, I've been in the hospital enough times to deserve my own bakery at this point." The martian girl was a bit concerned at this revelation, but decided not to ask. "So...have you told the rest of the team about your Martian form?" The blush he received gave him his answer.

"I've been meaning to..." she replied, softly. "It's just..." A kiss on her forehead caused her to look up into his red eyes.

"Take your time and do it right, M'gann," he announced, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders, which she reached up and took in her own hands as he continued. "And when you're ready, I'll be your support, ok?" Miss Martian nodded and threw her hands around Naruto, burying her face in his shoulder as a sigh of contentment escaped her lips. Deciding to get back and properly introduce themselves to Artemis, Naruto picked up the still hot pan, his re-energized body able to take the heat easily in his bare hand.

"Come on," he said. "I've been giving Wally lots of crap lately. Guess I can share this with him." Taking a small hunk of cake, he threw it in his mouth. For a moment, Naruto said nothing, before he shrugged and ate another piece. "It's not that bad," he admitted to the now beaming Miss Martian.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" The young blonde looked at the older woman, Black Canary. She and Martian Manhunter had taken to being the Therapists for the team and the league respectively. At least it wasn't Batman doing the analysis.

He popped his neck. "Better. Better than I was in the hospital. The smell, the voices and the white room can make a person insane." He joked. Canary frowned at the emphasis on hospital, and her look turned to concern.

"You don't like the hospital," She confirmed. "Injuries are all part of this job. The job we do…" She shook her head. "Tell me…" She brought her pen over her clipboard until it lightly touched the paper. "What exactly don't you like about the hospital?"

Naruto briefly turned his head, but then sighed. "Being pent up. Trapped. I have all this energy… this drive. Being in the hospital… it always felt as if I was trapped in a cage." Canary nodded. She knew the risks of playing hero, and she hated having her wings clipped. The feeling of being caged terrified her. "But really, what does that have to do about anything?"

Dinah frowned. "Everything," She wrote down a few notes, before her sharp blue eyes snapped to Naruto. "Naruto, you almost died. I know, injuries on the job are common, but kid, you had an arrow pierce your lung." Naruto scoffed at that.

"I've had worse." He replied. But the casual manner in which he spoke worried Canary.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"When you saw it was Kitsune up on that wall, what was the first thing that went through your mind?" Superboy looked at the table him as he thought it over. But after a moment, he slowly lifted his eyes and met the eyes of Dinah.

"It could have been me. 'Should've' been me." He replied, but whispered the last part. Canary quickly wrote something on her clipboard. She paused in her writing, and looked up.

"Care to elaborate?" She watched as the Superman clone stood up, and began to pace back and forth, anxiously.

"If anyone knows what it's like being under someone else's control, it's me. I know what it's like, better than most people." He replied after a few moments. "When Robin, Aqualad, Wally and Naruto found me…" She took notice that instead of using their hero alias', he subconsciously used their real names. "…we were forced to fight and I… I was forced to capture them." She noticed his fists clenched, and it looked as if he was going to smash either the table or wall. "I was created to be a defense against Superman if he ever went rogue. And… and all I could think of… was that, if they never came… If they never found me…" He placed his hand against the wall, and leaned away from Canary. "…God only knows what I would be doing now."

"There's something else too, isn't there?" Canary questioned. She examined every move, every sound, every twitch the young man made. "I was there too, remember? Out of everyone, you seemed the most shaken. Even going so far as demand the League for an explanation." She watched the boy slowly tilt his head so one eye met hers. "What was it that shook the Boy of Steel up so much?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, out of the other members of the team, you seem to be taking things better than the rest." Robin released a heavy sigh as Canary's voice echoed around him. He leaned his head back against the head-rest of chair.

"As well as I can." He closed his eyes. "Living and working in Gotham, well… you see some pretty bad things go down." Canary nodded. Gotham was considered by some to be the most crime-ridden city on the planet. But some places, like Bludhaven, were in the running for such a position. And at the age of thirteen, Robin had already been fighting crime with Batman for years. Dinah frowned. Perhaps the reason he was always such a cheerful optimist was because… he had become desensitized to the violence and danger in the world.

But then again, children were very resilient. "I can only imagine. Now, what was the first thing you thought when you found out that Naruto is a half-demon?" Robin finally opened his eyes and raised a brow, but gave his answer.

"I was surprised, obviously. And a tad miffed we weren't told, but…" He glanced to the woman before him. "…to tell you the truth… I was scared." It was Dinah's turn to raise a brow.

"Of Naruto?" She asked, but was thankful when the Boy Wonder shook his head 'no'.

"Scared for Naruto," He corrected. "He had to go through all of this. He could have died. He's my friend, and… and I could have lost him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's hard being on a new planet," M'gann said. "But Naruto and the other have been very helpful and supportive." Dinah nodded. She was listing intently to the Martian Girl.

"And how did you feel when you found out that it was Naruto that you were fighting." Dinah asked, but was surprised at how fast the girl answered.

"Terrified! No, beyond terrified!" M'gann exclaimed with a heavy shiver. "I watched as Green Arrow put five arrows into my friend. And when one entered his lung, I couldn't move. Couldn't think. I was just so… scared." Dinah saw a small glisten form in the corner of the girl's eyes. "If he died, left us… me… I don't know what I would have done." Dinah, despite the seriousness of the situation, smiled a little. She heard the girl whisper, 'me'.

"What do you think of Kitsune?" She asked, only to smirk at the blush the young girl made.

"Well, I think he's one of the kindest people I know," she replied. "Even though he has a lot of anger, he has his reasons. But I honestly believe he cares for the team. He doesn't want to be leader because… because he doesn't want to accidentally cause any of us any harm."

"And what do you think?" Dinah pressed. For a moment, M'gann looked unsure, before her amber eyes flicked towards Canary. Those eyes burned with conviction, and it made Canary smile.

"I believe that whatever happens, we're a team. And Naruto is an important member." M'gann didn't know what happened, at first she was in the chair and now, she stood with her hands on the table.

"Perhaps even more-so." Dinah replied. M'gann blushed, and fell back into her chair. She didn't need to read the leaguers mind to know that Canary had caught on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What do you think about Kitsune keeping secrets from you and your team?" Kaldur merely shrugged, his expression unreadable.

"Everyone is entitled to them, and we all have them." Kaldur locked his fingers together. "None of us have seen Robin without either his sunglasses or mask. And none of us are going out of our way to force him to show us." Canary frowned slightly. The others had been easy to read, but Kaldur was calm. Batman calm. Possibly the most mature of the group.

"But this is about more than just a teammate's eye color," Dinah replied. Aqualad nodded.

"Indeed. But I reiterate, Naruto is entitled to his secrets," He spoke evenly, not betraying any emotion. "Would it have been nice to know beforehand, yes… but Naruto is my friend. I trust him fully, and trust he would have told us had it truly became an issue."

"And your other teammates. Do you trust them? As a whole?" Kaldur closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he sighed.

"With my life." He answered. Canary studied his face, but could not see or sense any form of lie or dishonesty. Her lips curved slightly as a smile formed.

"Good," She replied. "Trust is something you should never take for granted, and is essential for a team like this." She brought her pen down, and began to write. After a brief moment, she looked at the Atlantean again. "Now, Naruto has stated he has no desire what so ever to lead the team. What are your thoughts on that?"

Kaldur was about to speak, but paused. What did he think? His eyes met Canary's. "I believe that Naruto is headstrong and blunt… that being said, he has the right qualities to lead." Canary watched him. Still, no lie was detected. "He can take command easily, is resourceful, and despite taking a lead role in our mission to Santa Prisca, he didn't make a single rash decision or take the job as anything less serious than it was. He was able to divide us into two teams based on our strengths and our abilities to work together flawlessly. It was a genius idea."

Canary nodded. She read the mission report, and agreed. "And if it was decided he was to be made leader permanently?" She watched him. Still, he was calm. Kaldur leaned back in the chair as he thought it over. After a moment, she gave a small smile at his answer.

"We all expect Robin to take the role of team leader. But, only when he is ready." Kaldur replied. He seemed to nod to himself. "But, if it is decided to instead give the role to Kitsune, then, I would have no qualms."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright, let's be honest," Wally leaned back in his seat, His hands behind his head. "Kitsune can be rude, annoying, vindictive… but I just don't think it'd be the same if he was any other way. At his core, he's a good guy. And I'm glad he is still a member of the team."

"The others say that you two can go back and forth pretty well. And from what I hear, you both have an ongoing prank war?" Canary spoke. She glanced to her clipboard, which had the jokes the two young boys have played on each other. She tried to stifle a laugh, but a smile grew. From Naruto dying Wally's costume pink, to Wally doing the same to Naruto's hair. How it didn't affect their work as heroes, she'd never know. Perhaps underneath all the verbal jibes, and beneath all the merciless pranking, there was some measure of real respect between the two.

"What can I say," Wally announced with a wide smile. "I'm the only one fast enough to pull anything on him without him noticing until it's too late." Canary smiled. She would love to see more of the pranks the two came up, but for now, she had a job to do. She leaned forward. Her pencil at the ready. "What did you think when you learned Naruto was half-demon?" She was ready for a flinch, a grunt, but what she didn't expect was for the Speedster to shrug.

"Well, to be fair, I also just got a heaping dose of _magic_ that my brain had to process." Wally scratched his head. "When his demon form dropped, time just seem to… freeze. Stop."

"That's not that unusual. Your uncle has said on more than one occasion that Speedsters, besides moving fast, can perceive time differently than us," She explained, but frowned as Wally shook his head with a serious expression on his face.

"No," he replied adamantly." This was… different. I don't know how to really explain it. But, it was almost like watching it happen, like it was in slow motion… but my body froze up. I couldn't move. Couldn't help him. Not even with my speed!" She watched as the boy quickly stood, and slowly moved to lean on the wall. His eyes never leaving the ground.

Canary wrote everything down with a frown on her face. Aside from his body, she thought that maybe his emotional responses may have been supercharged as well. Her thoughts were confirmed when the normally cheerful Kid Flash slammed his fist into the wall. She heard several different cracking sounds. His speed increased the force of the punch, and cracked the wall at the point of contact.

"It's not fair…" he announced. He struck the wall again for emphasis with his other fist. Once again, she heard several crack. " As long as I could remember, I've always wanted to be a hero like Uncle Barry. When I got these powers, I thought I'd be just like the Flash." He was turned away from her. She wrote everything, but when she looked at him, she knew he had to be shedding tears. "And when my friend needed me, I just stood there. Doing nothing." Before she could blink, she saw another crack forming on the wall. Followed by another one a second later. "He was twenty feet from me!" She saw a blur, and another crack formed. "Twenty!" He struck again, and she noticed the indentations getting deeper with small red splotches. "God damn…" She stood as he punched again. This time, she saw red splotches hit the floor. "…feet!"

With one more mighty punch, he actually buried his hand into the wall. Canary slowly walked around the table, and moved to comfort the young Speedster. She could hear the sniffle from the kid. He gently pried his hand from the wall, and Canary saw the costume was ripped and bloody. She slowly placed her hand on his shoulder. The boy seemed to be taking things much harder than she thought. She made a mental note to bring this up with the Flash.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What are the initial results?" Batman asked. He convened the League for a meeting to discuss the current psychological exams. His sharp eyes scanned the room, and paused at the standing J'onn.

"For the most part, I feel as if these sessions did not really show the results we need. A few members of the League have yet to even show up for the examinations, but those that did barely scratched the surface of their problems. Only a single member of the Justice League showed no real signs of psychological trauma on any level." The other members of the League looked amongst themselves. Batman flicked his eyes to Inu.

"Who?" Green Arrow asked. His voice echoed around the room. Seeing the looks, he threw up his hands defensively. "What? Like you people weren't think the same thing. Confidentiality is one thing, but one would expect at least 'some' form of mental scarring from this job. Just look at him." He pointed to Batman.

Inu shrugged. His face unreadable through his porcelain mask. "I agree with Arrow. Besides, why delude ourselves into thinking there's a chance we're the one who's unscathed."

J'onn folded his arms with a nod. "It was Captain Marvel." The aforementioned red, white and gold wearing hero casually leaned back in his chair. He was barely paying attention, so he blinked at the sudden looks. Kakashi eyed the hero of Fawcett City with interest. He was determined to figure out the man and how he managed to keep sane with this job. Batman cleared his throat to silence the murmurs. Once everyone was focused on the matter at hand, he saw Wonder Woman open her mouth to ask a question he himself was interested in.

"And the children?" The Amazon asked. Everyone turned towards the standing Black Canary.

"The results I got from the kids is… interesting to say the least. Of all of them, Robin seems to be dealing with things better than the rest, but that could be because he has seen more horrible things during his time as a side-kick." Batman kept up his stoic, emotionless face, so it was impossible to tell what the Dark Knight was thinking.

The Fastest Man Alive frowned when she turned to him, and he saw the serious expression. "Kid Flash, however, isn't taking things nearly so well. He mentioned that he felt completely helpless and afraid watching Kitsune nearly get killed. Other than that, he punched a hole through a wall. I'm almost positive one of his hands is fractured." Both Barry and Oliver flinched. The latter nearly causing the death of Kitsune, and the former for hearing just how much Wally needed help right now. "He seems to feel like a failure compared to you, Flash. Despite the conflict of interest, I suggest that next time, you talk to him."

The Man of Steel raised a brow. "Next time?"

Dinah could feel all the eyes in the room on her, aside from J'onn's. She nodded. "From what I've seen, I think it's safe to say we make these examinations a regular occurrence. We've barely scratched the surface of these kids' problems." The mentors of those kids each shared a look, aside from Batman, who refused to show even a hint of emotion. As she spoke next, she looked to each mentor. "Kitsune has issues with Hospitals and treats near death as a regular thing. Robin is a thirteen year old boy who will willingly jump in at the first sign of trouble, laughing all the way."

She saw Batman make a slight movement of the head, and that was all. "Miss Martian doesn't really have much real emotional control." She looked at Flash. "Kid Flash has deep-rooted inferiority and self confidence issues. And Superboy has just as much issues as Kid Flash, he settles on working them out with bouts of rage." She shook her head, but continued. "Then there is Aqualad. I couldn't read him at all. He's calm, almost sickeningly so…" She glanced at Batman as she said that. "…I think he's suppressing his true emotions."

"Why not simply disband the Team and have the kids just go out with their respective mentors?" asked Captain Atom. "Or simply have them go back to their normal lives?" He seemed generally surprised at the looks he received from the mentors of the team.

"Despite the merits of that plan, the children would never go through with it," chimed in Aquaman. "When we originally forbade them from performing more actions like their trip to Cadmus, they stated outright that if we did not agree, they would simply cut their ties with us and go out on their own anyway. At least this way we can monitor them and make sure they don't get in over their heads." Batman nodded.

"The kids also won't be able to cope living a normal life. They don't have the heart or the mindset to stand idly by when trouble rears its head," The Dark Knight said, standing. "They all need this. And better they stick together through it. They all need to have friends that not only relate to them, but aren't grown men in tights." Turning to Black Canary, he gave her an unreadable look for a moment, before turning to leave the room.

"Keep up with their sessions as often as you see fit," he told her. "The League will continue to have regular psyche screenings every six months, unless otherwise required. Dismissed." As the league rose, Inu moved and pulled both Flash and Captain Marvel aside.

"We need to talk," he announced, and the two heroes shared a look.

Chapter end.

A lot of people thought I had too much angst involving Naruto. My response is this...get used to it. Naruto is mostly a serious series. Young Justice too, for the most part, is a serious series. If you don't like the darker tones, just don't read my story, plain and simple.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	10. Help Me!

Guys, my Laptop has crashed, and is totally down for the count. I'm going crazy here. To try and get a new one, I'm trying to sell some custom t-shirts from teespring. I'll post a link on my profile. I need to sell 50 to make anything off them. Please guys, I NEED to write. This is freaking killing me!


End file.
